


Forced Beginnings

by Okhili



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:51:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 46,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okhili/pseuds/Okhili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Less than 24 hours after canceling her dream wedding Hermione finds out the Ministry has passed a new law forcing unattached witches and wizards to get married. After taking a mandatory personality test she is paired with one of the last people she would ever expect...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Personality Test

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Obviously I am not J.K. Rowling so these characters are not mine. I just enjoy making them do crazy things!
> 
> A/N: I am new to writing fanfic and I actually have a few stories in the works (probably a dumb idea I know but the stories wont let me sleep until I start writing them). Up until now I have mostly been bouncing back in forth between my stories as the mood takes me. However if I end up getting kudos/comments on one story more than the rest I will do what I can to focus on getting more chapters out for that story. In the mean time I am sorry if my posting is kinda sporadic. Also, I am currently working without a beta so please bear with me for any grammar or punctuation errors.
> 
> Note: While I try not to let the characters get too OOC I am making no promises. The character depictions are based on what I personally think could maybe happen to them.

**Chapter 1:** _Personality Test_

"Minister Shaklebolt? Miss Hermione Granger is here asking for you sir." 

"Thank you Mafalda. Go ahead and let her in." Kingsly Shacklbolt sat back in his chair. He had been the Minister of Magic for the last two years after the fall of Voldemort. Each day had been a struggle in the post war. The Ministry was still under intense scrutiny and himself as Minister even more so. This last week had been especially dismal and he was looking forward to a few minutes distraction. Hermione had been offered a position as and Under-Secretary in his office and he was hoping she was here with good news. He really needed a brilliant witch like her on his team.

"Minister, thank you for taking the time to see me." Hermione walked into his office and came forward, hand outstretched to shake his. Kingsly stood up and came around the desk to shake her hand warmly and offer her a seat.

"Of course Miss Granger. I am happy you stopped in." Kingsly took his own seat and focused his attention on the girl - young woman really- sitting across from him. At first a tingle of apprehension took him when he looked at her stiff countenance but waved it off as simply nerves about the job.

"I hope you forgive me for forward but I need to know what the meaning of this is?" Hermione sat a letter in front of him. 

"This Miss Granger is what happens when the Wizengamot starts panicking like a bunch of sheep." Kingsly didn't even try to hide the disgust in his voice. "They have decided that the marriage and birth rates are decidedly too low after the war and have implemented this horrid excuse of a Marriage Law. I promise I did everything I could to keep this from happening, or at least to soften the restictions but my hands were tied. And with the pressure the Ministry is already facing I was left with either supporting this diabolical proposition or face a mutiny. At least if I show my support in public, I will keep my position and be able to work on getting this overturned as quickly as possible." Kingsly handed Hermione back the standard letter that had been issued to all unwed, out of school witches and wizards between the ages of 17 and 65. The letter stated that eligible witches and wizards had one month to get married to a partner of their choice or be faced with a Ministry aptitude test and forcibly matched. 

"So there is no hope for getting out of this. No loop holes or exceptions at all?" Hermione looked to be almost in tears as she said this which confused the Minister greatly.

"I am sorry Miss Granger but the only exceptions are for those who have previously noted medical conditions that make it impossible to reproduce. If I might ask though, why are you so worried? You are getting married in a week to Ronald Weasley which fulfills all but the consummation requirements of the new law." Kingsly looked at the visibly upset girl before him. Looking closer at her now he saw how tired and worn the girl was. He didn't have to wonder long about what was bothering the girl as she started speaking, her voice steady even as the occasional tear escaped her eyes to drip down her face. 

"Yes Minister, if I was marrying Ron in a week then I would have nothing to fear. However less than 24 hours ago I found out my ex-fiance couldn't keep it in his pants. So in a weeks time it will not be me walking down the aisle for the dream wedding I spent the last six months planning every detail of. Nope, not me. Romilda Vane will have the honor of become Mrs. Ronald Weasley and in six months they will be welcoming little Weasley Jr. to the family. So IF I was getting married in a week I would have nothing to worry about. Instead I have one month to find someone else to marry me, or be forced into a marriage with someone the Ministry assigns to me. The one person I had hoped would be able to help tells me his hands are tied." Hermione took a deep breath but continued before Kingsly could say a word. "I apologize for my outburst. You have enough problems of your own without having to hear about mine. Thank you for your time Minister." 

Kingsly was to shocked to speak as Hermione got up and walked out of his door. He longed to be able to help the poor girl but could do nothing. He had already pulled to many strings and gave out too many favors. If he had known that this law was coming out he would have saved a few of those favors to help the girl. As it was Kingsly just felt the weight on his shoulders get that much heavier as he forced himself back to work.

~*~

Four weeks later and Hermione was out of options. She had first gone to each of her acquaintances out side of the Weasleys and came up empty. That had been the first week. Harry and Ginny were a given. Dean Thomas had already hooked up with Hannah Abbot. Seamus Finnigan apparently was medically exempt due to his own stupidity, a night of heavy drinking, and taunting a very pissed off kneazle. Even Neville had found a kindred spirit in Luna Lovegood and were wed within the first week of the announcement.

The second week she had broken down and contacted the unattached Weasleys. Charlie was got married to a Romanian beauty by the name of Daciana Petran. Percy was married to his long time sweetheart Penelope Clearwater. Fred and George got hitched to the Patil twins. 

By the third week Hermione had started on the lists. She had lists for every unattached male she had gone to school with. It took her the rest of the two weeks to dig up information on each of the young men. She even stooped so low as to check up on Blaise Zabini and Cormac McLaggen. Even they had found partners. 

Now the deadline for finding your own partner had passed and Hermione found herself staring at looked like a personality test. Apparently that was how the ministry planned on matching the rest of the wizarding world. A personality test of 5 questions was apparently enough to pair up whom ever remained and they only had 48 hours to send it back. With a heavy sigh, Hermione began the test.

Ministry of Magic Aptitude and Compatibility Questionaire

_Miss Hermione Granger,_

_Please answer the following questions to the best of your ability and return the completed form to the Ministry of Magic, Department of Marriage, Bonding, and other Legally Binding Commitments. Thank you for your time and cooperation._

_Sincerely,_  
_Patricia Pennyworth  
_Head of the Department of Marriage, Bonding and other Legally Binding Commitments__

_Question 1: Describe yourself in three words or less._

**Intelligent, witty, and ambitious.**

(Hermione hoped that with these answers she would be matched with a man who could hold a conversation about more than quidditch, who liked to laugh and could make her laugh in return, and wouldn't frown on the fact that she planned on working. She knew a man like that would have been snapped up as soon as the letters first went out but a girl could dream.)

_Question 2: What is your favorite room in the house?_

**The library.**

(Hermione had no clue how this question was supposed to help find her a match but she did so love to read and imagined spending time curled up in front of a fire with a good book and a man to snuggle up with.)

_Question 3: What do you feel is the most important aspect of a successful relationship?_

**Trust.**

(Hermione took much longer to answer this one. She first thought that love was the answer but upon re-reading the question she noted that it did not specify the type of relationship. The number one aspect of all her friendships and professional dealings had always been trust. Something that apparently she had been sorely lacking from Ron.)

_Question 4: What are your thoughts of blood-purity?_

**Indifferent. People are people and magic is magic. It doesn't matter who your parents were or how pure your blood. Its who a person is on the inside that matters.**

(Hermione almost skipped this question just on principle. After thinking about it though she knew she would never be able to get along with anyone who did have strong opinions on the matter.)

_Question 5: What side of the Second Wizarding War did you fight for?_

**I am Hermione Jean Granger. Muggle born witch and best friend to Harry Potter, 'Savior of the Wizarding World'. What side do you think I fought for?**

(Hermione finally let her anger of this entire ridiculous situation get the best of her. She didn't understand how half of these questions were going to help and the last one was the final straw and she let her exasperation at this entire farce be known.)

~*~

Three days after sending in her completed questionnaire, Hermione finally received her results. She had been sitting at the little table in the kitchenette of her rented London flat when the Ministry owl arrived. She shared a tidbit of bacon with the owl before it flew off, leaving her to stare at the inconspicuous letter. Dread seized her mind raced with all the horrid possibilities. 

What if she was pared with someone truly horrid. Professor Flitwick wasn't 65 yet and therefore a possible candidate. As was Hagrid. Or heaven forbid Argus Filch! What if she was paired with one of them.

As Hermione was just getting started into giving herself a panic attack, she heard a knock on the door. A quick check on her wards let her know that Harry was standing outside and so without saying anything she just flicked her wand to let him in, her eyes never leaving the dreaded envelope. 

"Hey Hermione, did your results come yet?" Harry wandered into the kitchenette and saw his friend staring with out blinking at the table. She was pale and didn't seem to be breathing properly so he hurried over and put a hand on her shoulder. 

Hermione jumped when she felt the hand on her shoulder and looked up into the face of her best friend. Tears started running down her face as the stress and confusion of the last few weeks finally became to much to bear. She sobbed and felt warm arms surround her. Harry was whispering quiet platitudes to her as the storm of emotions swirled within her. 

It was some time later before she was able to get herself under control and pull back from her friends embrace. Harry looked at her, worry shining brightly in his eyes. She gave a small smile to show she was better and he finally pulled away to sit across from her. 

"So now that you have that out of your system are you ready for this? Just read it fast and get it over with. At least then you will know who to worry about instead of worrying about any and all maybe options." Hermione smiled again at Harry's words. He knew her so well and knew what she had been fretting over when he had come in. Harry gave her an encouraging smile as she finally reached towards the letter. Taking one last fortifying breath she quickly torn the envelope open and pulled out the letter.

She read the letter once... twice... three times, not believing what it said. She was in such a shock she didn't even complain when Harry, finally losing patience, took the letter out of her hand.

"Merlins saggy tits. They can't be serious. There is definitely some kind of mistake. There is no way you are going to be required to marry him!" 

"Its done. There is no mistake. I'm sorry Harry but I think I need some time to process this. I will floo call you later. Thanks for coming." Without another word Hermione got up and walked across the flat to her living room couch before she sat down and started unseeing at the wall. 

Harry gave a frustrated sigh, knowing she was right and upset that there was nothing he could do. Silently he set the letter back down, got up and headed out the door. After he left Hermione summoned the letter to herself to read it once more.

_Miss Hermione Granger,_

_This letter is to inform you that your questionaire and been accepted and the results compared. After careful consideration it is our pleasure to inform you we have found a match for you. You have been paired with Severus Tobias Snape, professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Professor Snape has also been informed of you compatibility and pairing. The Ministry looks forward to receiving the news of your successful wedding and consumation. Please have these ceremonies completed no later than two weeks from todays date._

_Congratulations on your impeding nuptuals. May you have a long and happy life with your intended._

_Sincerely,_  
_Patricia Pennyworth  
_Head of the Department of Marriage, Bonding, and Other Binding Commitments__


	2. Old Acquaintances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Obviously I am not J.K. Rowling so these characters are not mine. I just enjoy making them do crazy things!
> 
> A/N: I want to thank everyone for their amazing comments and support. This chapter gave me some trouble and is therefore shorter than I was planning. I am working on the next two chapters though so will hopefully have more for you soon. Comments and Kudos always appreciated.

Chapter 2: Old Acquaintances 

Hermione was still sitting where Harry had left her, staring into space and letter dangling from her fingers, an hour later when she was startled out of her thoughts by a tapping on the window. An unfamiliar owl sat on her sill tapping to be let in. Grabbing her wand from where it rested on the cushion beside her she gave it a quick flick to open the window, letting the strange bird in. 

The bird flew right over to her and landed on the arm of the couch before sticking his (her?) leg out so she could retrieve the letter attached to it. Hermione quickly did so and instead of quickly flying off like she expected it seemed to be waiting for her to send a reply. Hermione glanced down at the letter and recognized the spiky writing from her school days. Many an essay had been handed back with scathing remarks in the same hand. Upon opening the letter her suspicions were confirmed about the sender.

_Miss Granger,_  
I assume you have received your letter from the Ministry. I believe we need to talk as soon as possible. Preferably today. I am available at 3 o'clock but I leave the location of our meeting up to you. Please sent a reply with directions to the location of your choice by return owl.  
At your disposal,  
Severus T. Snape 

Hermione read over the letter again before finally resigning herself to the fact that this problem was not going to go away anytime soon. Thankfully she had been given leave from her desk job as a receptionist at the ministry until she was able to fulfill the new laws requirements. This was no great burden since she absolutely hated her job, but she stuck with it hoping that eventually it would be the foot in the door she needed to move up in the Ministry. So far in the last four years since she started the job, her hopes had been for not. 

She had was starting to come to the conclusion that her job at the Ministry was a concession and not an acknowledgement of her own credentials and work ethic. She was the token Muggle-born, given an out of the way position all the while dangling the hope of a promotion to a real department instead of the front desk. All this to keep one of the Golden Trio under their thumb. Just like they had Harry and Ron as Aurors. 

A soft hoot from the owl still sitting beside her brought Hermione out of her depressing musings and back to the present. Professor Snape was waiting for a reply. 'I wonder if he will let me call him Severus after we are married.' Hermione thought as she reached for a quill and spare bit of parchment from the stack she kept of her coffee table. 

Hermione thought about a good place to meet up with her former professor and quickly decided that meeting in a Muggle establishment would probably be the best to keep from being plagued by reporters if they met up in any wizarding shop. She also wanted to meet up in a place where she would feel comfortable since this whole conversation would be unnerving enough without being in an unfamiliar place. That's when she remembered the little cafe owned by the family of a childhood friend of hers. She hadn't talked to Lucas or his mom Karen in years but she knew the cafe was still there. She had passed by it the last time she had to go to Kings Cross but didn't have time to stop in and catch up.  
Mind made up, Hermione quickly jotted down a note giving nothing more than a place. _Karen's Cafe, Muggle London, a few blocks from Kings Cross near The British Library._ Hermione finally attached the note to the patient owls leg and watched as it sailed back out the window. She cringed knowing that the note was short and abrupt but figured since they were to meet up in a few short hours there was no need to go on about anything. With a shrug Hermione finally stood up and headed to her room. She would need a shower and change of cloths before her meeting with her new (forced) fiance. 

~*~

Hermione decided to show up early to the cafe and maybe catch up a bit with Karen before her appointment with Snape at three. So dressed in a modest pale green long sleeved blouse and dark grey knee length skirt, she grabbed her worn beaded bag and locked up her flat. 'Maybe its time to finally replace this old thing.' Hermione thought as she looked down at her purse. It was the same one from all those years ago but Hermione had never gotten around to replacing it. 'Too late now.' With a shrug Hermione walked away from her warded rooms and at the end of the hall, turned on the spot and apparated away.

She landed in a small alley a few blocks up from Karen's Cafe and quickly made her way towards the familiar place. She peeked in the window and spied Karen behind the register. A smile spread across her face as she opened the door and walked in. Karen looked up from where she was talking to a tall, blond, young man to welcome the new patron but before she could utter a word recognition flashed across her face.

"Hermione, oh my gosh! Look how you've grown!" Karen came around the counter with a huge smile on her face and pulled Hermione into a hug. "Luke, look who it is! You remember Hermione don't you!"

"Hermione. I almost didn't recognize you. How you been?" The tall blonde that Karen had been talking to had turned around and Hermione was shocked to see how much her old friend had grown. 

"Lucas! I didn't think you would be here too! I'm fine! How have you been? What are you up to these days?" Hermione was thrilled to see her old friend and stepped in to the hug he offered the same time the bell above the door rang. Giving Lucas a last squeeze she glanced behind her to make sure she was out of the way. Upon turning however the smile of her face quickly dropped and her heart rate picked up.

At the door stood Severus Snape and he looked furious. His eyes flashed and his lips were twisted in a sneer. Hermione felt her mouth drop open at the look of pure loathing he shot her before turning his glare on Lucas. Though he didn't look away from the man beside her his words were directed at her when he spoke.

"Miss Granger, if you had no intention of meeting with me to discuss our unfortunate circumstances, and indeed had someone else in mind entirely, a simple no would have sufficed. There was no need to drag me all the way here just to throw it in my face that you were no longer eligible. Good day." Snape bit out, his voice cold enough to freeze, the air surrounding him crackling as his magic reacted to his anger. Before Hermione had a chance to say anything, he spun on his heel, black frock coat flaring around him, and left the cafe, making his way down the street as a fast clip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is in no way a cross over. Just a chapter or two with some references for fun.


	3. Expectations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Obviously I am not J.K. Rowling so these characters are not mine. I just enjoy making them do crazy things!
> 
> A/N: So this chapter is quite a bit longer than what I normally post. However the muse struck and I was powerless to stop her. The next chapter is also almost done and will come out in the next couple of days. It will be from Minerva's pov just to give you all a heads up. 
> 
> As always thanks for all the amazing comments!

**Chapter 3:** _Expectations_

 

"Um, Hermione, what was that all about?" Lucas looked flabbergasted at the drama that had just happened.

"Sorry, but I have to go after him and explain that this was all a big misunderstanding. I promise to come by again to catch up properly." Hermione said over her shoulder as she hurried out the door and started running after Snape's retreating figure. She knew if she didn't catch up to him soon he would find an apparition point and be gone. When she was still a few feet behind him she saw him start to turn down an alley and she put on a burst of speed. "Wait. Professor Snape please wait!"

If he heard her he didn't show it as he made his way into the alley. Hermione turned the corner in a panic and felt her ankle twist. Ignoring the pain she hobbled forward. "Severus damn it. Stop right there!" Whether or not it was the use of his first name or the realization he was being followed, Snape finally stopped abruptly and turned towards her. Not expecting his to stop so quickly, Hermione was unable to stop in time herself and stumbled into him. A hiss of pain escaped her as her ankle twisted again and she fell into his arms. 

She carefully got her feet back under her and looked up at her one time Professor. The gentleness of his hold on her contradicted the fury she still saw burning in the dark depths of his eyes. Hermione felt her breath catch in her throat as she took in his menacing countenance. He was not the same Professor Snape she remembered. 

Even with his face a mask of anger and hatred, she could still see the changes in the man. He was no longer so gaunt and pale. He had filled out and his skin, while still light, had a healthy glow to it now. His nose was still on the longer side but no longer seemed to take over his face, but actually complement his rugged jaw and firm chin. His hair was no longer lank and greasy. Still long but clean and pulled back into a low pony tail. His scowling brow rested over eyes so dark brown they almost appeared black. 

She was also surprised by the body she could feel pressed against her. She always assumed that the long billowing teachers robes covered a skinny lanky body. The body so intimately pressed against her at the moment was anything but. A solid, well defined chest rested beneath her palms where they had landed when she stumbled into him. Strong arms circled her holding her up and against him. His long muscular legs flexed slightly, pressed against her own. 

Hermione felt her breath catch again for an entirely different reason as a flush of awareness and embarrassment spread across her skin. She knew she was staring slack jawed but she could not seem to make her mouth work, to tell him he was mistaken about what he had witnessed in the cafe. While she was struggling to get control of her traitorous thoughts, Snape seemed to finally snap as he pushed her away from him with a snarl.

Hermione caught herself before she fell, taking the weight of her hurt ankle, and took a deep breath. "Professor, if you would please let me explain. What you saw in there was not me rejecting you. Lucas is an old friend of mine from before I started at Hogwarts. That was his mom's cafe but I was not expecting to run into him there. I wasn't expecting to see you there so early either and thought I had some time to catch up with old acquaintances before our meeting. I apologize for the misunderstanding. If you would prefer to find a different place to discuss as you so eloquently put, our unfortunate circumstances, I understand. I hope though that you will not choose to walk away from this. I don't think the Ministry will accept that we refuse to obey their edicts because of a simple misunderstanding." Hermione, for all her Griffindor courage, was unable to say this while looking in Snapes eyes. Instead she directed her words towards his left ear. She knew there was a chance he would reject her explanation and offer. She didn't think she could survive yet another rejection so she held her breath, hoping for the best.

"Very well Miss Granger. I accept your apology. While I do not relish the thought of going back to that place, I suppose it would be better to put your friends minds at ease. After you." Hermione glanced back at Snapes face as he said this and released her breath in a sigh of relief. His eyes were no longer burning with anger, but instead held wary resignation. 

"Of course, Sir." Hermione gingerly turned and still favoring her twisted ankle, started for the entry to the alley. She heard a huff of irritation behind her and before she could wonder what his problem was now, she felt a cool tingle wrap around her ankle before the pain disappeared. Testing it with her full weight, she was relieved to find that the pain was truely gone as her ankle held. She turned her head slightly and murmured a quiet thank you without turning. 

"You are a witch, are you not?" Snape voice came from close behind her and she finally noticed his sent wrapping around her. Sandalwood, parchment, and a spicy mix up herbs (probably potions ingredients) washed over her and she took and involuntary deep breath in to savor the exotic, yet calming scents. Before she had a chance to examine the effect his scent was having on her she felt a hand come to rest at the small of her back as he cam into view beside her. "Shall we?" He asked, sweeping his arm towards the street.

Not trusting her voice, Hermione nodded and started back towards Karen's. She walked briskly and Snape fell into step beside her as they made their way back down the street. When they reached the cafe, Hermione was surprised when Snape stepped ahead and opened the door for her. With another nod she preceded him into the warm interior.

Lucas and Karen were back at the counter and turned to her with twin looks of concern. Hermione gave them both a small smile to hopefully reassure them that all was well before heading to a small booth towards the back. She started to slide into the bench facing the door when she heard Snape clear his throat beside her. Pausing she turned towards his raising a questioning brow.

"If you wouldn't mind, Miss Granger, I would prefer if you would take the other seat. I find it difficult for me to relax in new places when my back is to the room. Old habits and what not. I am sure you understand." Snape all this with a blank face and unconcerned drawl. Hermione was surprised to find that she was able to sense the unease coming from the man that he was so carefully trying to conceal. Without a word Hermione simply side stepped to the other bench and slid into it. She too was in the habit of not sitting with her back to the door, but she was not only more comfortable with the diner, but she trusted Snape to keep them safe if something did happen. For all his faults, Hermione knew that he was one man who she could trust her life with. Her heart however was something else entirely.

Snape for his part made no further comment on the seating arrangements and kept his blank mask in place as he scanned the nearly empty cafe. It was to late for the lunch crowd and too early for dinner so they practically had the place to themselves. Hermione was busy watching his face, waiting for him to be the first to talk, so she noticed the slight tightening around his eyes and lips that let her know that someone was approaching. Turning her head she was surprised to see it was Lucas who was coming over with a coffee pot and two mugs.

"Coffee?" Lucas was still giving them both a wary look as he set the coffee cups in front of them. Snape simply nodded his head but Hermione gave him a cheerful "Thanks!"  
"Can I get you guys anything else?" Lucas gave Hermione a searching look, making sure his one time friend was really OK. 

"I would love one of Karen's chocolate chip muffins if you have any. Snape would you like anything? They have wonderful muffins and scones. Or a full menu if you are really hungry." Hermione ignored the look for Lucas and turned to her soon to be fiance. 

"Lemon scone, if you have it." No please, no thank you. Right to business. Hermoine rolled her eyes and smirked when that received a glare from the man across from her.  
"Sure, one chocolate chip muffin and one lemon scone coming right up." Hermione gave Lucas a smile trying to ease his mind as he backed towards the counter. Finally he seemed to believe her and turned to tell Karen their order. 

"So, is this where we make idle small talk for a a while, skirting the elephant in the room, or would you prefer if we got right down to business?" Hermione focused on carefully pouring sugar into her coffee instead of looking at the imposing man in front of her.

"You should know me well enough by now to know that I do not do small talk unless forced Miss Granger. If we are to be married it is something you would do well to remember." The bitterness in Snapes voice was harsh enough to give her pause. She was about to rebuke him on his tone, something about how they would both need to play nice, when Karen showed up with their muffin and scone. 

"Lucas wanted me to tell you he was sorry but something came up and he had to leave. He said to leave your number and he would text you sometime so you guys can catch up." Karen said all this to Hermione while keeping a concerned gaze on Snape. 

"Thanks Karen. I would like to introduce you to Severus Snape. He is my husband to be." Hermione watched Snape out of the corner of her eye so she didn't miss how his face darkened and his scowl deepened at her words. He continued to glare at her as he dipped his head at Karen in acknowledgement.

"Congratulations?" Karen looked even more confused as she looked back and forth between his dark glare and Hermione's bright smile. 

"Thanks Karen. I promise to leave my number with you before I go. Severus and I just have a few details we need to go over about the wedding." Karen squeezed Hermione's shoulder in a final show of concern before she headed back to the counter leaving Hermoine to deal with the glowering man. She quirked her brow at him. "What? I didn't want to lie to her and if I told her the whole truth she would have been even more upset."

"Indeed."

"So where were we? Ah yes. No small talk. I agree. It simply wastes time that could be put to better use. Since we are getting down to business I guess the first thing is, what exactly are you looking to get out of this marriage?" 

"Hmph. I guess that would depend on whether my wife planned on moving in or if she wanted to keep separate living arrangements."

"Have you done any research on what this law entails? If you had read it you would have found that the new law includes a clause that requires all newly weds to spend at least the first year living together. It doesn't require that we share a bed every night but it does state during the course of the marriage, even after the year of forced cohabiting, the couple are required to share at least one night in erm... each others company." Hermione flushed at this last bit. One simply did not talk about sex with Severus Snape, even if you were about to marry him.

"I see that you have not changed since your time at Hogwarts. Still have to know everything about everything." Snape sneered at her and she flushed.

"Not everything. Just things that directly effect me. Like a marriage law that has no loop hole for getting out of it. I had to certain what was going to be asked of me. Especially when I couldn't find a partner on my own. I also think anybody who didn't look into the particulars themselves is a moron." Hermione said the last bit in a flat tone. If he was going to sneer at her, she would mock him as well.

"Very well Miss Granger. Since you seem to have all the answers maybe you should be the one to tell me what you expect out of this farce of a marriage." Snape shot icily back at her.

Hermione ignored his tone and pondered her next words while taking a bite of her muffin. "Well, since you will be residing at Hogwarts during the school year we should probably schedule a meeting with Minerva about living arrangements. In the mean time I suppose there will be no reason to pay for my flat for a year since I wont be there so I will just have to move in with you until our year is up and we can re visit the problem then. Also if we have any hope of getting through this without killing each other we should strive to maintain a certain level of civility with each other. We are both in this together, as equals, so I would insist upon a first name basis. This is by no means a love match but I hope in time we may be able to become at least friends. Both of us just needs to remember that we are both in this together. Neither of us made the decision but together we may be able to make the most of it." Hermione cringed at the wistfulness that had eked into her voice. She had always assumed that she would marry for love. That had changed after Ron had broken her heart and she received the letter from the Ministry. Then she hoped for someone familiar who could at least be her friend and companion if nothing else. Now, sitting across from the man she would have to marry she wasn't sure if she would get even that. 

Snape had always been a right git to her and her friends. Even so Hermione had always showed him respect and stood up for him when others bad mouthed him. While she never liked him, neither did she hate or fear him like the rest of the students did. He had treated her abysmally but so had many others. Ron and Harry included before the troll incident. Her feelings for the man had always been respect for a teacher. She felt herself blushing. 'That's not quite true. Remember in sixth year, before everything fell apart? The dreams of a tall dark man whispering in his silky deep voice as he joined you in bed?' Hermione immediately shoved such thoughts away. One or two adolescent dreams were nothing. Hell she had had dreams about Lockheart (although the dreams were decidedly more innocent at that age) as well and she held nothing for contempt for the man now. Lost in her own thought she started slightly when Snape cleared his throat and began to speak.

"It seems that I owe you an apology. You are right in saying that we are both in this together and should make the most of it. I suppose there are far worse people out there that we could have been paired with. I see no reason why we would not be able to be at the very least civil to each other and be on a first name basis. Given time I would not be opposed to becoming friends. I am and have always been a difficult man and will not be easy to live with. I will however say that I will not go out of my way to make your life more difficult than it will be. I will speak to Minerva when I get back tonight about arranging a meeting with her to discuss our living arrangements. I am sure the three of us will be able to come up with something." Hermione noticed that while Snape (better start trying to call him Severus) had said he owed her an apology, he never actually apologized. Hermione narrowed her eyes at this but let it pass. 

"Thank you... Severus. My schedule is open at the moment so I am available for a meeting with Minerva at any time. The ministry graciously allowed me to take the next few weeks off for my 'wedding and honeymoon'." Hermione rolled her eyes. 

"Your department is able to spare you that long?" There was no malice in Severus voice, just gently inquiry. Still Hermione was already frazzled from the emotional roller coaster she had been on so her response was a tad more sarcastic and forceful than she meant it to be.

"Oh yes. The Department of Receptionists has been more than willing to give me all the time off I need to settle my affairs. Why they even had the gall to mention that as a married woman, surely I wouldn't even NEED to come back if I didn't want to. No, they were sure a replacement could be found so I could stay at home and let a MAN take care of me. Hell, it wouldn't surprise me if they had already hired my replacement. Honestly if there was any other job opportunity available I would quit. They barely hired me in the first place. 'Over qualified' they said. Damn straight I was 'over qualified', and yet no other department wanted to stick their neck out for the Muggle-born. Top of my class, seven O's on my NEWTs, and war hero to boot, but nooooooooo. There are no jobs available besides front desk."

Severus raised both his eyes in shock at Hermiones outburst but she couldn't find it in her to care. She was still to upset at her boss and the Ministry itself and it felt good to finally be able to complain about it to someone, anyone. Harry was always busy and when she tried to talk to him about it all he ever said was 'Give them time. They will promote you soon. I'm sure.' Hermione humphed and sat back in her seat, coffee cold and muffin forgotten.

"I see. In that case, I suppose we should move on to the when and where of our 'happy union'." Hermione was glad that Snape didn't try to pacify her. He didn't console her either but she would take what she could from the man.

"I see no reason to wait. We have two weeks and could leave it all to the last minute just to be petty, but I would rather have this whole thing over with and move on."

"Reasonable. We still need to talk to Minerva. I think she will be agreeable to meet tomorrow and I will owl you the time this evening. We will both need to find witnesses in the mean time. Sunday morning would probably be the earliest that we can have the ceremony and that will give you the weekend to pack. Would that be too early?" There was no longer any ice or snark in Severus's voice. Just resignation. 

"Sunday will do. So we have the day, but what about the where? Is there anywhere specific you would prefer to do this or would a trip to the Ministry to sign documents suffice?"

"While I do not care much either way, surely you have some idea of where you would like to be wed. Even if its last minute and not to a man of you choosing, surely you had some dreams about what your wedding would have been?" 

"You are correct in assuming that at one point I did have a dream wedding all planned out. What you do not seem to know is that I already planned my own wedding once. My dream wedding was then used to marry the man I thought I loved to some other woman. No Severus, I do not much care about some grand event anymore. Signing at the Ministry will do just fine." 

"Hmm. I am not sure if signing at the actual Ministry would be our best option. Not only will Monday sure to be full of many such couples also looking to get their marriage sorted, the reporters are sure to be everywhere. Another thing I can't stand is reporters and avoid them as often as I can. No a small ceremony with just our witnesses and someone to preside over it. We shall have to see if Minerva might be willing. We can speak to her about it tomorrow."

"If you say so Severus. Either way by Monday night we will be for better or worse, husband and wife"


	4. Minerva

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Obviously I am not J.K. Rowling so these characters are not mine. I just enjoy making them do crazy things!
> 
> A/N: So this chapter is from the POV of Minerva. We will go back to Hermione next chapter but Minerva had to have her say apparently. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 4:** _Minerva_

 

To say Minerva McGonagall was not happy was an understatement. Severus had asked her the evening before about meeting with him and his soon to be bride but had failed to mention the name of said bride. He said the two of them wanted to talk to her about living arrangements and the possibility of her presiding over the wedding ceremony. At first Minerva had been touched, thrilled even that he would consider her and looked forward to meeting his bride to be. That was until her office door opened and she saw who came in with him.

At first she thought it was a joke. Maybe Hermione was here for another matter altogether and just happened to come by at the same time as the planned meeting. Her hope faded when Hermione and Snape sat down beside each other across the desk from her. Horror and frustration slowly built as Hermione started talking about possible living situations and possible problems they may run into having a non staff member in residence. As Hermione rattled on about Floo arrangements and privacy concerns, Minerva sat staring at Severus. Surely the man was not seriously considering actually marrying the girl! He was twice her age and was until just a few years ago her professor. Snape looked back at her with tired resignation and gave her a shrug of nonchalance. Minerva finally lost it, interrupting Hermione to rant at the two of them.

"What exactly is the meaning of this? You told me yesterday that you needed to speak to me about your upcoming marriage. Surely you don't expect me to believe that Hermione was the bride you were speaking of! No, there has been a mistake. This is not happening. I will floo the minister directly and we will get this all straightened out. The two of you as husband and wife! BAH!" 

"Minerva please. Settle down. I have already spoken to Kingsley and his hands are completely tied. There was a questionnaire they sent out and matched people based on their answers. Apparently by what ever standards the Wizengamot approved, Severus and I are an optimal match. Neither of us are happy with this arrangement but we are both resigned to the fact that we have no choice. Please, don't make this any harder than it already is." Hermione had been close to tears when she finished. Snape looked decidedly uncomfortable at that. Minerva saw him start to reach for Hermione but jerked his hand back and instead turned away and started scowling at her like it was her fault that Hermione was crying. Minerva winced knowing in part it was her fault and took a deep breath to try and calm herself.

"I apologize for my out burst. I knew that this law was ridiculous as soon as I heard about it and it upset me that two people I know and care for are being abused by it. I am sure it is as you said and there is nothing to be done. We will all have to strive to make the most of this it seems." Minerva pursed her mouth in displeasure but kept her tone as reasonable as she could. It hurt her to see these two put in such an awful predicament but it would do them no good if she lost her head again. "As for living arrangements I am sure we can figure something out that we can all agree on. I am assuming that you are not looking forward to living in the dungeons Hermione and would prefer something with windows at least? And Severus, while I know you will not like the idea of moving all your things, perhaps a slightly larger set of rooms would be beneficial now that you will be sharing them?"

Hermione and Snape both nodded, the first eagerly and the second grudgingly. They talked about multiple available areas before finally deciding on a set of rooms on the second floor. These rooms were left over from a time when Hogwarts employed more staff and was meant for a small family. It would have two bedrooms, a study, a small potions lab, sitting room and kitchenette. It was above ground which made Hermione happy, but still close enough to the dungeons to make Severus not unhappy. He would still be head of house and did not want his rooms too far from the Slytherins in case of emergency. 

As for having a non staff member in the castle, Minerva quickly banished Hermione's fears. While it had not happened in recent history, it would not be the first time that the High Table sat more than just teachers and visiting guests. Nor would Hermione be alone. Snape was not the only one on staff that would have a new spouse. Romilda Hooch and Septima Vector would both have to figure out living arrangements with their new husbands. Sybill Trelawney (unfortunately? thankfully?) had a pre existing condition that made her exempt from the law. The other professors were either too old or already married. 

As for the floo, Minerva could not connect the floo in their rooms to the ministry but offered unrestricted use of the floo in her office which was already connected. Hermione could of course also walk the gates and appartate if she wanted to. 

"Or you could just quit your crummy dead end job and apprentice to Flitwick or Minerva and take over the Charms or Transfiguration position." Snape's quiet suggestion was the first words he had spoken. Minerva felt herself light up at the prospect but before she could speak Hermione beat her to it.

"Do Flitwick or the new Transfiguration teacher know that you are offering their jobs to me? Besides who said I wanted to quit my job?" Minerva sat back and watched. Something was off. Snape was actually being pleasant. For him anyway. Hermione was actually standing up to him as well. She didn't back down at the sarcasm or flippancy that tinged Severus's every word.

"You did. Yesterday. You said, and I quote, 'Honestly if there was any other job opportunity available I would quit'. Well here is a job opportunity. Now quit." Snape was staring at Hermione with a brow raised but instead of condescension and disdain, he was simply abrupt and... teasing? Minerva couldn't believe her eyes. She doubted Hermione noticed it and maybe even Severus himself was unaware of how relaxed he had become with the girl. A small smile twitched at her lips while the two continued their discussion, all but forgetting she was there. 

"You remember that?" Hermione's brown was raised in disbelief but was quickly replaced by exasperation. "Nevermind. You are not offering me a job, you are offering to use me to replace someone after you ousted them. I will not take a job if someone else who is qualified has to be fired in order for me to get it." 

"I did not say we would fire anyone did I. It is not my fault you assume the worst. For your information, Flitwick has expressed an interest in retirement for the last few years and the new transfiguration teacher is caught up in this whole marriage law mess and is moving to Brussels where her husband is. She is quitting in three days time. Minerva is going to be spread thin as both Headmaster and Professor. I recommend taking that position but I did not want to ASSUME that you would prefer that over Charms if it was available to you." The smile on Minerva's face grew. While the condescension was back in Severus's voice at his perceived slight, it lacked the venom it would normally have had. She was sure now that he did not see that changes in himself she could already see. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all. 

"Oh. I apologize for my assumptions." Hermione said stiffly before turning back to her. Minerva saw Hermione's face go from stiff to confused and realized the smile was still on her face. She glanced at Severus and saw he was scowling at her.

"Oh please. Don't mind me. It looks like you are working things out nicely without my help." Minerva couldn't help the jibe at both of them. Her smile had still not faded when she turned to Hermione. "Seriously though, I would be honored to take you on as an apprentice. As would Flitwick. The choice is of course up to you but you don't have to agree to either if you would prefer to continue at the Ministry. My floo would alway be available if that were the case."

Hermione had bit her lip in thought so Minerva turned her gaze to the man sitting next to the girl. Severus was studiously ignoring her and instead was starting at the wall. So she stared at him in return. The changes in him would be invisible to those who knew him any less than she. They had been working together for over twenty years now and had been his teacher before that so she had learned over the years what his tells were.

He still held himself almost rigidly but without the usual tension that seemed a fixture to his shoulders. He seemed almost relaxed, for him anyways. While he had been talking with Hermione his eyes had shone, not with his usual disdain, but with the same look he had when he would get into a lively debate with one of the other staff. His hand though were the most telling thing. Usually they would be gripped tight on his biceps while his arms were crossed at his chest. Now though they relaxed on the arms of the chair, only slightly gripping it when she had started to study him. 

Minervas grin returned as she took in the man before her. Now that the initial shock had worn off, Minerva was able to look at the situation objectively. Severus had been through so much in the last twenty years, and had only just been able to start relaxing since the war ended. He was still grumpy and antisocial, but that would probably never change. He was one of the most intelligent people Minerva knew and one of the most powerful. He needed a witch who could keep up with him intellectually and strong enough in her own right to stand up to his cranky ways. 

She could think of noone who better fit that criteria than Hermione Granger. She was not only bright and clever, but used to putting up with strong personalities and standing strong. Harry and Ron had seen to that. Minerva had seen how she had taken care of those two boys during her school days. She seemed to intuitively know when to coddle and when to push those around her to help them be the best they could be. She would have no problem standing up to Severus and his temper. 

Now that she had time to really think about it, Minerva decided that the two people in from of her were practically made for each other. Yes they were years apart in age and there would be people out them sure to have a problem with that. However, Hermione would never be happy with anyone closer to her own age. She needed someone with maturity and intellect. Someone who could take care of her for a change. Someone who she could relax and be herself with. Severus needed someone who would accept him, knowing his past, and still want him for him. Not like the fame seeking bints who had been hounding him since the end of the war. 

Minerva finally gave Severus respite by looking away from him back to Hermione. It seemed like she was close to making a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So which does Hermione choose? I am honestly still torn on which way she goes. She has always seemed to have an affinity and enjoyment of Charms but at the same time she always seemed to me to have a better suited to teaching Transfiguration. Comment me and let me know what you think.


	5. Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Obviously I am not J.K. Rowling so these characters are not mine. I just enjoy making them do crazy things!
> 
> A/N: Thank you to all of you who have kept with me this far. I have read your suggestions and hope you guys like how I went about the Charms/Transfiguration debate. Let me know what you think!

**Chapter 5:** _Decisions_

Hermione nibbled on her lip thoughtfully as stared into the distance. She was thinking hard about the offer that Severus and Minerva had given her. She had always wanted to make a difference in the wizarding world and thought that by working at the Ministry she would be able to do so. She had been clinging onto her dead end boring job in vain hope that her hard work would eventually pay off. She had almost resigned herself to the futility before this awful law had been passed. Now there was no denying the fact that the Ministry was not and would never be the place for her. 

Hermione had thought about teaching in the past. If she was able to tutor Harry and Ron into passing grades for seven years, as well as the other random students she had helped off and on, then she couldn't be terrible at teaching at least. She also thought that this would be many years in the future after she had gained experience and a name for herself at the Ministry. Now that she knew she wouldn't be staying at the Ministry, the teaching offer was a blessing. Instead of changing the wizarding world through legislation she would help teach understanding in addition to useful skills to the next generation of wizards.

Hermione quickly decided that she would accept a teaching position. What took her longer was working out which position she would take. She knew that it would be difficult to find a new teacher part way through the school year. It was almost March and no one would want to start working with only four months of the school year left. Minerva would be hoping she would take the Transfiguration position, since Flitwick could always wait another year if needed to find his replacement. 

Hermione was torn though. She liked Transfiguration well enough and she would really be helping Minerva out of a pinch. However it was Charms that had always held a special place for her. She still remembered the first time she had levitated a feather in first year. Yes later that night she had almost been killed by a troll, but it was also the day that she had gained her two best friends. Charms had helped her out of a pinch more so that even Defense Against the Dark Arts when they were on the run as well. 

Hermione wanted to take the Charms apprenticeship but he didn't like the thought of leaving Minerva in a lurch. Could she spend the rest of her life doing something that she was good at but didn't love? Could she pass on the chance at doing something that she both loved and was good at? She had already spent the last four years at a job she didn't love. She had the practice to get do so. What she didn't have was the heart. No she would not be taking the Transfiguration job, even though she really did want to help Minerva.

'What if I did both? Started my apprenticeship and helped with Transfiguration until a replacement was found? Would I have time?' Hermione pondered the logistics of this idea. If Flitwick and Minerva was willing maybe she could help out with lower level Transfiguration classes and spend every other spare moment with Flitwick. 

Hermione turned towards Minerva and was about to share her thoughts when she caught sight of the older womans face. Minerva sat back in her seat, a smug look on her face like the cat who ate the canary. This momentarily distracted Hermione and she glanced at Severus to see if he noticed the woman's odd look. Severus was staring at the far wall when she first looked at him but it was as if he noticed her look and turned to face her. His usual sneer was gone and he just raised a single eyebrow. Hermione was unsure if it was in question or amusement and made a mental note to make a study of his facial expressions in the near future. Maybe it would be easier to live with the man if she was able to read him better. Shaking off the thought she turned back to Minerva who was still looking just as smug but also silent, waiting for Hermione to speak.

"Minerva, as much as I would enjoy a Transfiguration apprenticeship, I must admit that my interests more closely align with Charms. I know you are looking for a replacement and my taking the job would solve many of your problems so I have an alternative offer. What if I were to start my apprenticeship with Flitwick but helped out with the lower level Transfiguration classes and even covered some of the upper level when you are needed elsewhere? Do you think Flitwick would be willing to this compromise?" Hermione thought briefly that maybe Flitwick should be here for this and apparently so did Minerva by her next statement.

"I do not see why he wouldn't agree but it might be best if he were here for this conversation." With a flick of her wrist Minerva sent off a Patronus, presumably to summon Flitwick. "I will say that I would have loved to have you as my apprentice, not just because of the need for a teacher. However I understand your sentiments. If Flitwick agrees to this arrangement then it will give me a little more time to find a replacement at least." 

"While we wait for Filius, perhaps we can start planning tomorrow's ceremony?" Hermione had almost forgotten that Severus was still in the room before his silky voice spoke up from beside her. She frowned for a moment at the reaction his voice had had on her. In the past his voice had instilled nothing but obedience (except for the odd dream or two), but now that shiver of awareness she had first felt when he caught her in the alley yesterday was back. 'Not the time.' She thought harshly to herself before pushing these new and confusing feelings away and turning back to the conversation.

"Of course Severus." Minerva began. "I would be honored to preside over the ceremony if you both bring your own witnesses. It will be very short notice but if you let me know how many guests to expect than I can let the house elves know and I am sure they can come up with something for a wedding feast. I will also need to know how many will be staying the night so rooms can be prepared."

"No guests. Just us three and two witnesses. I was going to ask Flitwick if he would stand as my witness so I suppose that will be one more thing to take care of once he gets here." Snape turned to Hermione and directed his next words to her. "What about you? Have you found your witness?"

Hermione cleared her throat. She didn't know how well Severus was going to take her choice of witness. He and Harry had never gotten on well even since the end of the war. She didn't know how he would take having Harry at his own wedding but Hermione needed him there. Harry was the only real family she had left. Steeling her spine she turned to Severus with determination so he knew her choice was not to be argued with. 

"Harry has already agreed to stand as witness for me." Hermione paused to see how Severus would take this news and was surprised when he simply nodded his head in acceptance. "As for the wedding dinner, since there will be so few at the wedding I don't see the point of going to any trouble. Unless of course you would like one?" Severus frowned at her and Hermione started to wonder what she had said wrong. She glanced at Minerva hoping for a clue as to why he would be upset with her only to see a similar frown on her face.

"Hermione dear, are you sure you are ok with such a small ceremony and no wedding dinner? While the two of you may not have had a choice in partner, this is still your wedding day and a celebration. Surely there are a few people you would both like to have in attendance? As for the dinner, I will simply have to insist." Minerva gave her a look that stilled the argument Hermione was about to voice. She turned to Severus for help. She had already explained her lack of enthusiasm to him, surely he would back her up. 

"I think Minerva is correct about the dinner. I still do not see the need for a bunch of guests who will not only be opposed to this, but also sure to be annoyed at having to come on such short notice. I think the five of us having a nice dinner after the ceremony would be... nice." Severus struggled to say the last word, leaving Hermione to completely disregard its veracity. 

"Nice... right." Hermione rolled her eyes at Severus who scowled at her in return. "Don't insist on this on my account. I already told you how I feel about making a big to do about this. If you want a dinner though, I will stop objecting." 

"I remember what you said yesterday about not wanting a big ceremony. However, since there will be enough regrets in this union, I see no reason to invite another. It may not matter now, but that does not mean you will not regret it later. This is still your wedding day, no matter who the groom is." Severus didn't meet her eyes as he said this and instead talked to the brass nameplate on Minerva's desk. Hermione found herself switching from annoyed to touched. Annoyed that even after her reassurances that she did not need or want any fuss, he still seemed to insist that some fuss be made. Touched that he thought enough about her to try and give her the fuss, just in case she did later regret it. She decided to settle on annoyed when she caught the self deprecation in his words. 

"Fine. Ceremony in the afternoon fallowed by early dinner with just the five of us." Hermione shot back, snarl barely restrained. She then crossed her arms across her chest and turned away from both of them to stare out the window. She would let them plan the whole thing since apparently she didn't get a say in the matter anyways.  
"I think that covers tomorrows schedule. Now if Filius would just get here so we can ask his opinions on all this." Hermione heard the resignation in Severus' voice. She knew that she was being petty but she didn't take kindly to anyone trying to tell her how she did or would feel. Something Severus would need to learn quickly if they were going to make this marriage work.

"Ask me about what?" Hermione started at the sound of Flitwick's voice coming from behind her. She felt her hand close almost painfully tight on her wand but managed to keep her seat and after a few deep breaths she loosened her grip. She noticed from the corner of her eye Severus doing similar things. 

"Filius, how nice of you to join us. Sorry about such short notice but there are a few things we would like to speak to you about." Minerva welcomed Filius in, summoning an extra chair beside Hermione. 

"No problem, no problem. How may I be of service?" Filius cast a questioning eye towards Hermione and Severus, wondering what the two of them could possibly be doing in the Headmistresses office. 

"I suppose that the easiest question would be if you would be willing to stand as witness for me tomorrow at my wedding to Miss Granger." Severus said all this in a dry tone but Hermoine was able to hear the doubt just barely underneath the board exterior Severus was trying to maintain. 'I am getting better at reading him already.' Hermione thought with a glimmer of pride. Filius on the other hand squeaked with surprise and started so bad at Severus' words that he toppled of the chair he had been sitting in. Hermione reached over to give him a hand, standing and bending over the chair. What she did not see as she helped her former Charms teacher up, was Severus staring at her backside that she had so prominently displayed for him. Nor did she see the raised eyebrows and smug look of satisfaction on Minerva's face. She did see when she sat back down Severus glaring openly at Minerva, and Minerva shaking as if she was trying very hard to hold back giggles. Hermione just shook her head. She had too many other things to worry about without trying to figure out the odd actions of those two.

Back in his seat Filius took a few steadying breaths before speaking again. "I assume that the two of you have been caught up in this whole marriage law business. Horrible thing the Ministry is doing, trying to force marriages. What they are really doing to trying to boost the population although they can't make a law that forces people to have children so they settled for the next best thing. As for standing as witness, I would be honored Severus. Thank you for considering me." Filius had started out speaking with a look of disgust at the Ministry's actions. He ended up looking pleased at the idea that Severus would consider him close enough to ask such a thing of. 

"Well that covers that then. Tomorrow at three we will hold the ceremony and have an early dinner directly after. The house elves will get your new rooms ready tonight and you can start moving your stuff in anytime tomorrow as well." Minerva said all this in her matter of fact tone before turning to Filius. "Now Filius, how would you like to take on Hermione as an apprentice starting next week?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always comments are appreciated.


	6. Wedding Dress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Obviously I am not J.K. Rowling so these characters are not mine. I just enjoy making them do crazy things!
> 
> A/N: As always, thank you to everyone who has been so kind and supportive with their Kudos and Comments. This is more of a transition chapter but I hope you like it all the same.

**Chapter 6:** _Wedding Dress_

Filius Flitwick had agreed immediately to Hermione's apprenticeship, even with the understanding that she would be helping Minerva with her classes until a replacement could be found. They were all given a week to get everything settled and so Hermione would start work starting the following Monday. This concluded the meeting and everyone went their own ways to prepare for the following day. 

Minerva sent off for the proper documents to be filled out to complete the marriage ceremony. Hermione would take in the filled out form to the Ministry on Monday when she went in to tender her resignation. Minerva also started brushing up on the ceremony herself and sent her finest robes to be readied by the house elves. She also let the house elves know about the dinner and set of rooms to be prepared. 

Filius headed to his office to start writing a standard master/apprentice contract. Once he had the wording to be agreeable to both him and he hoped Miss Granger, he started to work on a schedule. Hermione would have to have time to not only take on her apprenticeship duties, but also help in both his and Minerva's classes. Thankfully she had always been a hard worker because the schedule would give her very little personal time until her apprenticeship had been completed. Filius planned on accelerating her apprenticeship during the summer so that she could take over for him this coming school year. After he had completed all this he started planning all the wonderful things he planned to do once he had officially retired this fall. 

Severus headed down to his rooms to start packing. He also took out his best robes and sent them to be thoroughly cleaned and mended. He grimaced at the worn state of his robes but didn't have time for new ones. Maybe now that he had someone else to share his life with, even grudgingly, he would find the time to update his wardrobe. Not that he thought Hermione would care so much, but others would and he didn't want to give them any more reason to give her a hard time. This decided he continued to pack until all that was left was the essentials which he would take care of in the morning. 

Hermione returned to her flat and fell into an exhausted heap on her couch. It was early yet but she was still trying to take in all the changes her life had just taken. No longer was she going to be working a dead end job she hated. She would also no longer be alone. She was about to start her new job, with her new husband, in her new home. Well, Hogwarts being home wasn't new but her rooms would be different from her time as a student so she supposed calling it new was alright in this case. 

Hermione sat and let it all sink in for a few moments until the weight of everything she needed to do made her get up. She started by floo calling Harry asking him to come over as soon as he could. He was in the middle of something (he wouldn't say what) but promised to come over shortly. Hermione then sat down and quickly wrote out a resignation letter that she could turn in when she filled her marriage documents on Monday. She had written and torn up many such letters in the last few years so it didn't take her much time to finish.

She was in her room trying to decide what to wear the next day when she heard the fireplace roar and the clumsy sounds of Harry climbing out of the floo. Even after all these years he still had trouble traveling by wizarding means. Hermione called him back to join her in her room as she continued to stare at her closet. 

"Hey Mione, whats up?" Harry asked her as he came to the door and his eyes widened in surprise at the chaos within. 

"The wedding is tomorrow at three. There will be a dinner afterwords you are more or less required to attend but if you can't that's fine. The dinner was Minerva's doing." Hermione held up a yellow sundress from one of the random piles but almost immediately tossed it back. It was still too cold for such a skimpy thing. 

"Well count me in. It's my best friends wedding day and I wouldn't miss it. Even if she is marrying the greasy bat of the dungeons." Harry's tone was light and teasing as he made his way gingerly through the piles of assorted cloths to her bed. He unceremoniously shoved the pile there to one side before flopping down making himself at home. 

"Yes well, I will be marrying said bat in jeans and a sweatshirt if I don't find something else soon. I still have to pack everything up when I figure it out. Unfortunately I have absolutely nothing appropriate to wear." Hermione threw a long black dress across the room in her frustration. This was a wedding not a funeral.

"What about the dress from before? I mean, I know the groom is different than you expected, but wasn't that your dream dress? Or would that be inappropriate?" 

"Oh it most certainly was my dream dress. Fleur and I spent hours designing it and then she made it for me. A wedding present from her and Bill and it was absolutely perfect. That's why I agreed to let Molly store if for me until the wedding. I was going to be getting ready there anyways so I wouldn't have to pack it back and forth."

"Oh. Don't tell me." Harry was looking in her eyes, pleading that what she was about to say was not what he thought it would be. He was sorely disappointed.

"'Oh' is right. The hag 'just happened' to see the dress from what Molly says. And of course Molly was too late and said hag had of course already done all the alterations to it before Molly could stop her." Hermione rolled her eyes at this. She was sure that Molly had purposely shown the hag the dress. It was nearly unrecognizable in the picture she saw of it in the Daily Prophet, but she knew that it had once been her dress all the same. She knew that Molly didn't care one wit who was marrying her son as long as it was at the perfect wedding and that there would be grand babies in the near future. Still it hurt knowing that the woman cared so little for her. Even if she was not their daughter in law she had still seen the Weasleys as family for years. Ron had taken even that from her.

"I am so sorry Hermione. That was low even for Molly." Harry couldn't bring himself to look at her. Hermione took pity on the poor boy. It was his mother in law, the only mother figure he had ever known, and she didn't want to cause a rift between them.

"It's not your fault Harry. Molly was in a rush and probably didn't have time to find a suitable gown. Its just as well that she used the dress considering. I don't think I would have been able to bring myself to wear it anyways. It does make it difficult however to find a suitable outfit now." She gave Harry a reassuring smile before she turned back to assess the mess her room had become and grimaced. Not only was her room a disaster but she still needed to pack after she found something at least half way appropriate. 

"What if I call Ginny over? If she can't help you find something maybe the two of you can go shopping? It's last minute but I would be willing to pay for it. Think of it as a wedding present!" Harry seemed genuinely pleased with his idea and Hermione didn't have the heart to tell him no. Harry was definitely not the boy to ask for fashion advice and they both knew it. 

She and Ginny had become close over the last few years but they hadn't spoken much since Ron had dumped her. Ginny felt too guilty and Hermione too bitter for their easy friendship to have resumed. Hermione sucked up her dread at was sure to be an awkward afternoon and gave Harry a bright smile.

"That sounds wonderful Harry but I still need to pack. I don't think I have time for a shopping trip."

"Say no more. I will start your packing while you guys are gone. I promise to leave the books to your discretion but I will have the rest of the house ready for you when you get back. You guys can make a day of it. Now hold on while I go call Ginny over." Harry hopped up and ran to the fireplace in the living room. Hermione gave a grimace at the idea of having to sort out Harry's packing attempt but could think of no better option. If Minerva and Severus wouldn't let her get out of a wedding dinner, there was no way they were going to let her get away with showing up in jeans and a jumper.

~*~

Shopping with Ginny turned out to be a blessing in disguise for Hermione. By unspoken agreement neither of them brought up Ron. Ginny even kept her comments on Severus to a minimum only calling his a 'greasy git' once. Hermione found herself enjoying the younger girls company as they wandered muggle London. (Diagon Alley had been out of the question since they were looking to stay away from the press.) Hermione found herself unable to resist the bubbling enthusiasm coming from Ginny and even found herself looking forward to tomorrow. 

Hermione found herself regretting her earlier reticence with Minerva and Severus. They had both been looking out for her and she was glad now of that. Even if it wasn't her dream wedding it finally sank in that she was indeed getting married tomorrow. Forced or not, she would make the most it.

However, two hours later and having struck out at numerous shops, even Ginny was having a hard time keeping up her enthusiasm. Hermione had just about given up hope on finding a good dress. Every dress they looked at so far was hideous to her. The were either so frilly they wouldn't look amiss on a fairy tale princess, or so scandalously cut Hermione didn't know how anyone could were them without falling out of them. She was looking for more Jane Austen elegance, not pretty princess or sultry slut. 

The two girls were headed towards a larger department store as an act of desperation when Hermione finally saw it. Cream silk, elizabethan collar, pointed sleeves, fitted waist, and elegantly flared skirt. Not her dream dress but close. The only problem was the little old lady in the window of the little second hand shop was turning her sign over to read Closed.

"Oh no!" Ginny looked across the road at her call of distress and quickly grabbed Hermione's hand and ran across to pound on the door. It took a few moments before the elderly lady was back, frowning at them as she pointed to the sign.

"Please help us. My friend here is getting married tomorrow and due to unfortunate circumstances is in need of a dress. Please, the one in the window is perfect. We won't waste any more of your time than to buy the dress and go!" Hermione felt a surge of affection for her friend who was pleading so desperately with the woman on her behalf. The woman in question seemed to mull the offer over for a minute before unlocking the door and ushering them in. 

"I wouldn't do this normally but every woman should have a beautiful dress for her wedding. Just give me a moment to wrap it up dearies. Whatever circumstances left you without a dress the day before your wedding must be dire indeed!" With that the old woman left them standing near the checkout and jewelry counter while she bustled to the front of the store to get the dress of the display. Hermione looked down at the lovely jewelry sets while Ginny was distracted by a display of brightly colored scarves. Her enthusiasm was back as she took in the sparklies in the display case. She was getting married tomorrow and she would do it looking radiant if it was the last thing she did!  
Thus bolstered by the relief of her find she was in the middle of making a mental list of the charms she would need to get her hair to be reasonable, when a fine set of pearl earrings and matching necklace caught her eye. Hopefully the woman wouldn't be to upset with another purchase. 

Turning she noticed that the woman was back and Ginny had just finished paying. Worrying her lip she had just decided to not bother when the woman turned to her with a knowing look and asked if there was anything else that had caught her fancy. Hermione gave her a small smile and a few minutes later the door was locked behind them as they left the store with Hermione's new dress and jewelry.

~*~

Upon returning to Hermione's flat they found that Harry had kept his end of the bargain. The packed boxes may not have been neatly stacked but at least the piles didn't look like they would fall over. Harry sat on her couch with a butterbeer in one hand and a pizza box sitting open in front of him. 

"Hey girls. I didn't know when you would be back so I started without you but there is plenty of pizza left. Did you find what you were looking for?" Harry scooted over to make room for her and Ginny.

"Oh Harry. Wait till you see it. It is perfect. Even better than the last one I think." Ginny gushed as she reached forward to grab a piece of pizza. Pepperoni and pineapple. Hermione felt touched that Harry would order her favorite even if it meant he had to pick off the pineapple he hated. She sat next to Ginny with a smile reaching for her own piece. 

"It is a very nice dress. We found it in a little..." Hermione was interrupted by a pounding on her front door. They all exchanged glances of confusion since they were not expecting anyone else to join them. Hermione started to get up when the person at the door pounded again but this time called through.

"Mione, I know you're in there. Please Mione, I need to talk to you. Open up?" Hermione's jaw dropped as she recognized the voice.

"Just a second, I will get rid of him." Hermione saw Harry getting up out of the corner of her eye. By the look on his face, Hermione guessed that he was not going to go easy on the uninvited guest at the door. 

"No. It's fine. I'll do it. It had to happen eventually." Hermione quickly stood and strode purposefully towards the door. Bracing herself she quickly opened it and took in the startled look of one Ronald Weasley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muah ha ha! Yes the evil cliff hanger has returned! I will try to have the next chapter posted by next week after I decide just how terrible to be to Ron. *evil grin*


	7. Unexpected Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No, I am not J.K. Rowling, goddess of the written word. These characters belong to her, I am just borrowing them.
> 
> A/N: Last chapter before the big day. Next week, wedding bells will ring!

**Chapter 7:** _Unexpected Answers_

"Hello Ronald. What do you want?" Hermione could hardly recognize her own voice, as cold and emotionless as it was. In front of her stood the one person she least wanted to see. She and Ron had not spoken a single word to each other since Hermione had received the letter from him telling her that he was not only dumping her but marrying someone else (the day before no less). Hermione couldn't think of a single thing Ronald could tell her at this point that would make any difference. She mostly was curious as to just what he thought he needed to say at this point. 

"Mione, I need to talk to you. Please let me in." Ron looked haggard as he pleaded with her. His face went from earnest begging to deathly pale in all of three seconds as he glanced behind her. Hermione looked over her shoulder and gave her two best friends a smile of appreciation. Harry and Ginny were standing in the doorway to the living room, arms crossed, wands clearly visible and matching glares. Hermione almost laughed but quickly schooled her features and turned back to face one Ronald Weasley.

Ron was now looking a little green and staring resolutely at his shoes. Hermione struggled to keep her smirk from her face. She really shouldn't be enjoying his discomfort but after everything he had put her through... was still putting her through, she couldn't help herself.

"Won't you come in Ronald?" Hermione asked, her voice sugary sweet as she could make it. She would hear Ron out but damn if she would make it easy on him. Knowing her friends had her back made it that much easier to step back and allow Ron to shuffle past her into her entryway.

"Could we, you know, talk alone?" The whine was back in Ron's voice and Hermione cringed as it grated on her nerves. She didn't know how she ever put up with it in the past.

"I don't see why we need to talk alone. Whatever you have to say to me you can say in front of Harry and Ginny. Besides, even if we did talk alone, Ginny wouldn't let me keep our conversation to myself even if I wanted to." Hermione glanced at Ginny to see a manic grin spread across her friends face at her words. The grin was not lost on Ron and he swallowed visibly. "And since they were actually invited over it would be rude to ask them to leave just because you want to talk."

Hermione shot the last bit over her shoulder as she walked towards the living room. Harry and Ginny stepped apart to let her pass. Ron made to follow and paled when he stepped between his one time friend and sister. He had guts though because the combined glares did not stop him even if he did falter when Ginny gave a low growl of warning when he headed towards the couch where Hermione had sat. he quickly corrected his path and made his way to stand by the fireplace across the room instead. Harry and Ginny followed him in and took up seats on either side of Hermione, wands still visible. 

"Mione, I had to talk to you. I need to tell you why I... did what I did." Ron paused, his eyes pleading for understanding as they bored into Hermione's own. He was doing his best to ignore her self appointed bodyguards.

"You mean you want to tell me why you broke my heart the week before our wedding? Oh do tell." Hermione could not keep the hurt or sarcasm from her voice. Nope not going to make it easy on him at all.

"Erm... uh... yeah... that. You got to understand, I never meant to hurt you. I don't want you to think that I didn't love you. I still do even. Please just let me get this out." Ron finally found his back bone and stopped Hermione before she was able to interrupt him so instead she gave him her best scowl and pressed her lips firmly together. "I know that you don't owe me anything but you deserve an explanation.

"As I was saying, I do love you Mione. The problem is I wasn't in love with you. We were best friends, and after the war it only made sense to see if we could be something more. Being with you was expected and since it was so easy to be with you, I didn't fight it. But as time pass I realized that I was just going with the flow. Yes I loved you but there was no spark, no heat. Then Romilda came in my life." Ron had the decency to blush and look away. "I never meant for anything to happen. We ran into each other at the coffee shop a few times and just talked. But the more we talked the more I realized what was missing in our relationship. I was going to talk to you about it but there never seemed to be a good time. You were so busy with the wedding plans and everyone was so excited that I chickened out. Then Percy made a comment about how it was good we were getting married since we wouldn't have to worry about the new law..."

"YOU KNEW!" Hermione was startled to hear the screech force its way out of her mouth to interrupt Ron from his monologue. She had been grudgingly accepting Ron's words about expectation and easy with no real heat until that last bit. The bastard knew that a marriage law was about to go into effect. He had chosen to leave her in the lurch. Even if he didn't want to marry her the least he could have warned her. But no, he knew but never said a word. Any feeling of understanding was obliterated by the sheer force of her fury. Her anger was compounded by the enraged gasps coming from her two furious friends. 

"YOU KNEW! AND YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING! NOT ONE WORD RONALD?" Ginny's shrill shriek echoed through the quiet room. It was enough to cut through Hermione's anger and loosen her tongue. 

"How long did you know Ron? How long after Percy told you did you wait before you broke it off with me." Hermione hissed.

"Two weeks?" Ron squeaked and turned even brighter red.

"Ttt..tw...two WEEKS?" This time it was Harry who lost it as he stuttered in his incredulity, his eyes wide in disbelief. Hermione felt hot angry tears form. No wonder that he had found a new wife so quickly. Not only did he have one in mind but he had two weeks to talk her into marrying him before he had been stuck with Hermione instead.

"Is Romilda even pregnant?" Ginny was no longer shrieking but it was a close thing.

"Um... no? We didn't think anyone would believe us if we didn't hav..." Ron wasn't even able to finish his sentence before three bright flashes of light shot towards him and he fell rigidly into the thankfully (for him at least) cold hearth. Rigidly Ginny stood and walked over to the fireplace. Taking a pinch of floo from the box on the mantle, she dashed into the fireplace and sending Ron, by himself, to the Burrow. 

"Let them take care of him, the right git." Ginny said venomously as she came back to the couch. "So, do you think the Bat-Bogies will start as soon as they take the full body bind off? Or do you think they will have to bring him back from Harry's stunner first?"

~*~

Harry and Ginny left shortly after they had so spectacularly sent Ron away but not before asking Hermione at least twenty times if she was sure she was ok. Hermione assured them time and again that she would be fine, she just needed some time to think about everything. Finally They had left after promising to be there at 8am to help Hermione with her move to Hogwarts. Ginny had also invited herself to the wedding the next day and Hermione could only hope that Severus wouldn't be too annoyed.

Now alone she started to pack up her extensive book collection from the floor to ceiling book shelves lining one wall of her living room and one wall of her bedroom as well. As she packed she thought back on all that Ron had said. 

We was still furious that he had known about the law and not told her but she was surprised to realize that what he had said before that was more true than she wanted it to be. Now that she looked back at their relationship she realized that she too could see what he had seen, apparently months ago. They had been expected to start a romantic relationship after the war and neither of them had fought it. There had never been any spark in their kisses outside of the first one right after the battle. Now Hermione wondered if perhaps that was more from the adrenaline of actually winning and not from Ron. Would the kiss have been exciting even if she had shared it with someone other than Ron?

Even if that was the case, there was definitely no real passion in their relationship. The only thing that had really changed from their long friendship is that they started sleeping together. Hermione loved him sure, but was she in love with him? Had she said yes when he proposed because she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him? Or had she said yes because Mrs. Weasley had been hinting for months that it was expected of them to marry? 

Hermione sat on her bedroom floor surrounded by books staring blankly at the wedding dress hanging on the back of her door. Hermione brushed the tears streaming down her face away. She knew now that Ron had been right. They would have been miserable if they had married because they were going to do so for all the wrong reasons. If it wasn't for the fact that the marriage law had passed then Hermione may have actually been relieved. She probably would have even forgiven him and tried to be friends again. But the marriage law was passed. And he had known and left her to deal with it, ruining any chance that they may one day renew their friendship.

Hermione's eyes started to focus and she realized what she had been staring at. Her wedding dress. She was reminded that tomorrow she would be getting married and it would not do to be puffy from crying. Besides, she had decided before Ron had shown up that she would look forward to tomorrow with hope. She pulled that hope to her now, banishing Ron and his betrayal to the far corner of her mind, boxing it up and leaving it be. 

Hermione started packing again with new energy. Tomorrow would be one of fresh starts and new beginnings. The Ministry must have had some reason behind their choice for her partner. Maybe she would look into the particulars Monday when she went in to turn in her marriage paperwork and letter of resignation. Surely the spell they used on the questionaires would have picked the best pairing it could. Hermione may not have much faith in the Ministry anymore, but she never lost her faith in magic. She didn't think for a minute that her new marriage would be easy, not with a man like Severus Snape as her husband. She did think however that with proper compromise and clear expectations, they would be able to live with one another at least companionably. She may not get the passion or romance, but she wouldn't have gotten that with Ron anyways. No a content life with a husband who can at least talk about more than quidditch and food would be... nice.

Her mind made up, and her packing all but done, Hermione headed into her kitchen to munch on the last slice of pizza and took a pull from her previously discarded beer. She had just finished the last bite when a tapping sound came from her living room window. The same owl that had delivered Severus's last note sat on her sill waiting be let in.  
Hermione, not feeling up to actually walking across the room, thanked her lucky stars to be born a witch and with a wave of her wand, opened the window to let the owl in. Said owl promptly flew over and dropped the letter in front of her before settling on the back of the chair opposite. Hermione quickly read over the missive, knowing that the owl was waiting for some expect response.

_Hermione,_

_During the course of my packing, I realize we never went over what furniture and other necessities that each of us are supposed to provide for our shared living spaces. I do have a full set of living room furniture that I would like to transfer to the our rooms for now if you don't mind. I understand however if you would like to bring your own and can always ask the house elves to store my set. Or we can both store or get rid of what we have and plan on buying new ones?_

_To be truly honest I am completely out of my element. Normally I would never admit to such but I believe that you have every right to know. I have not lived with another person since my school days and am ignorant on the etiquette involved. If I ever do something truly untoward, please know it is out of ignorance and not malice. I will not be an easy man to live with, however I will strive not to make things even more difficult than I am sure they already will be._

_Since I have moved most of my things (although I have not started unpacking so we may discuss room arrangements together tomorrow) I find that I will have some spare time in the morning. If you need an extra hand moving your things please let me know. Minerva has connected the floo in our rooms for the day to make things easier but I am available if you need my help. Just let me know a good time to come over when you reply about the furnature issue. The owl I sent should have waited to bring your missive back to me._

_At your disposal,_

_Severus Snape_

Hermione frowned at the letter. This did not sound like the Severus Snape she knew. The one she knew was dripping with snark and sarcasm even when he was being civil. The letter eluded to another side of him that she had never seen. A side that seemed to be open and considerate. Hermione's frown slowly lifted at the edges and she reread the letter. Severus Snape was a mystery, and she couldn't wait to start trying to figure him out. It would be interesting living with the man if nothing else. Who knew how many sides he really had to him and living together, she was sure to see a few more of them. Anticipation and hope for her future returned. 

Humming softly she quickly wrote back to Severus, letting him know that they could use his furnature for now (she had no sentimental ties to her own and had been debating getting new for months). She held the right to decide on new furniture however after she had a chance to see his. She also let him know that his help would be welcome but since Harry was already planning on being there at 8am to help, he should not feel obligated. 

Satisfied with her response she tied passed the letter off to the owl who immediately flew out into the darkening sky. Noting that it earlier than she thought after the day she had, Hermione decided that a long bath was in order. She grabbed the book she was currently reading (left out in case of just such a situation) and settled into the tub, a smile on her face. She had a new lease on life and forced or no, she was determined to make the most of it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.


	8. Moving Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No, I am not J.K. Rowling, goddess of the written word. These characters belong to her, I am just borrowing them.
> 
> A/N: I want to apologize to all of my wonderful readers. I had promised wedding bells last week but life and writer's block kept me from posting. So I am making it up to you with giving you two chapters this time. This chapter is a transition one but the next chapter is the big day and a big surprise. Hope you will all forgive me for the late post.

**Chapter 8:** _Moving Day_

 

The next day started bright and early for Hermione. Harry and Ginny were due to arrive at 8am to help her start moving but she didn't expect them till closer to 8:30. Harry was rarely on time for these sort of things and even with Ginny nagging him to hurry, Hermione knew they wouldn't be on time. Hermione didn't expect Severus to show up as well, she assumed that he had felt obligated to offer help. Surely knowing Harry would be here as well as her assurances that he did not have to help would be enough to keep him away. Hence the reason she was currently leaned against the kitchen counter, nursing a cup of coffee, still wearing her long sleeved shirt and cotton shorts she had slept in. The shorts barely covered her firm ass and the shirt was tight against her ample breasts, nipples firm in the cold air. She was sure she would have time to change before her friends arrived.

That's why she let out a startled yelp when at exactly 8am her fireplace flared green. The first glimpse of dark hair on the man stepping into her living room had her relaxing, until she realized that the hair was longer, tied back, and attached to Severus. Not Harry. Clothes and coffee forgotten, Hermione stared at the man standing just a few feet from her. He was brushing ash off of a deep green tight fitted jumper. His dark muggle jeans looked out of place at first until she noticed how well he filled them out, all long legs and lean muscles. He was turned sideways from her and she had to tear her eyes away from his firm ass. 

Finally taking her eyes up to his face she noticed he was looking at her. His eyebrow was raised and his lips twitched into an amused smirk as he gave her a long look. His eyes however darkened as they roamed over her. Hermione felt her breath catch and her face bloomed with embarrassment when she finally remembered just what she was wearing. She gave a small groan and his eyes flashed back to hers, darkening even further. The look he gave her hinted at dark promises and Hermione's breath caught once more.

She tried to tell herself it was embarrassment that had her face flushing and breathing difficult. She tried not to think about or notice the how the heat in his eyes kindled an answering heat low in her belly. She told herself that her fidgeting was nerves and flatly refused to acknowledge the wetness slowly forming in her shorts. They didn't know how long they both stood their staring at each other, drinking in the sight of their soon to be bonded, but both jumped when the fireplace turned green once more.

Broken from the spell his dark eyes had put her under, Hermione quickly escaped to her room to throw on a bra and some worn jeans she had planned to wear. Quickly catching her hair up she pulled it into a hasty bun as she went back into the living room. She did not want to leave Harry and Severus alone for too long. While they no longer held the same animosity towards each other from their time at school, neither were they... comfortable in each others presence. 

She returned faster than she thought, getting back just as Harry stepped out of the floo. Apparently Ginny had been the first one through and stood staring slack jawed at her one time professor. Snape was glaring back at the redhead from across the room, arms across his chest. Hermione would have thought he was angry until she saw him shift his weight slightly. 'He isn't angry, just uncomfortable. Which could turn to anger if she isn't stopped soon.' Hermione didn't know where her sudden insight came from but she hoped it was right as Harry bumped into Ginny, breaking her from her trance. Harry looked around to see what had held Ginny's attention and Hermione silently applauded how quickly he hid his surprise behind a facade of nonchalance.

"Professor." Harry inclined his head in recognition.

"Potter." The usual sneer was replaced by Severus own mask of casual indifference. He inclined his head at the couple across the room and finally acknowledge Ginny's presence as well. "And Mrs. Potter." 

"Hi." Ginny seemed to be at a loss for words. Apparently seeing Snape outside of school and looking so casual was more than her usually chatty friend could take. The room descended into awkward silence until Hermione couldn't take it any more. Clearing her throat caught the attention of everyone in the room and Hermione momentarily froze under their combined stares. Taking a fortifying breath she finally unlocked her vocal cords.

"Prof... Sorry, Severus, thank you for coming to help this morning. I have quite a few boxes but with the four of us we should be able to get everything moved over quickly. Harry, Ginny, good morning. I just have a few last minute things to pack but if the three of you would like to start taking these boxes in the living room I will be done shortly. Careful, the boxes on the right are full of books and the Feather-Light Charm only works so well. Severus, would you mind taking the first box so you can show Harry and Ginny where to set things for now?" Hermione was used to taking charge in but was uncomfortable directing Severus. She decided tempered her inherent bossyness (yes she was well aware of her own faults as often as others had gripped at her for them) by asking as politely instead of just directing. 

Severus simply nodded his head in understanding, grabbed a box (from the right) and stepped towards the fire. He started to shift the box when Ginny stepped forward and tossed a pinch of floo powder giving him a shaky smile. Severus persed his lips (probably hating having to take help from a Gryffindor) but nodded his head in thanks. He swiftly stepped into the glowing fireplace and with a clear call of, "Hogwarts, Snape quarters" he spun away. It was then that Hermione realized those were the only words he had spoken. 

Harry also grabbed a box of books from the right, staggering slightly under the weight ("He made it look so easy."), and quickly stepped into the floo, following Severus. As Ginny headed over to the lighter boxes to the left, Hermione quickly went back into her room to finish her packing. The last few bits swiftly made their way into her beaded purse (still not replaced even after all these years). A final check around her now bear room and Hermione thought she would feel some kind of loss. Instead she was filled with a bubbling excitement to be leaving her dreary flat behind with her dreadful job to go forward to a new future. How that future would turn out being married to a man like Severus, she didn't know but she found herself looking forward just the same. If nothing else it would be interesting getting to know and figuring out this new Severus she had been getting glimpses of. 

A satisfied smirk on her face at the thought of her new lease on life, she went back into the living room in time to see Ginny swirling away again in the floo while Severus picked up another box. Hermione found herself staring at his arms as the bulged and flexed picking up the box. She knew that the box was heavy but Harry was right, he hefted it with apparent ease. Hermione forced herself not to stare as she crossed the room to grab a box and make her way to her new home.

~*~

Moving was over quickly with the four of them working together. After the last box was moved there was a moment of awkward silence and shifting glances before Harry dragged Ginny away to say hello to Minerva. After they left, Hermione couldn't bring herself to look in Severus eyes. Instead she was looking around her new home. Their new home.

Severus gave her a few minutes to take in the blank stone walls and tall windows. His own couch and armchairs were positioned in front of the large stone fireplace. He had started to fill the bookshelves on the right of the room with his own library, leaving the multiple bookshelves to the left of the fireplace for Hermione's own books. A small kitchenette was tucked into an alcove and five doors were spaced around the room between the bookshelves. Hermione found herself opening each door in turn, trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach as she felt Severus eyes following her. 

The first door led to a small potions lab, currently half filled with potions supplies. The door next to it opened to a brightly lit study already fitted with a good sized desk and more book shelves. The next door to an empty bedroom with windows overlooking the Forbidden Forest. The fourth door led to a large bathroom that Hermione planned to explore further. She chose to ignore the last door, assuming that Severus had already taken it. Gathering her courage she finally turned to the dark man leaning against the wall across from her. His eyes bore into hers, twin pools of darkness and intense hunger. Hermione's breath left her in a soft whoosh as the butterflies fluttering in her stomach turned into full sized birds, or maybe bats. Desire went from a slow burn of awareness to a swirling inferno of need. Severus eyes darkened further before he let out a long sigh and closed his eyes. Hermione took a few steadying breaths as the spell was broken. The sound of his tightly controlled voice made her jump.

"I hope you don't mind but I took the room facing the lake. The other room got more morning light but if you want we can switch. I was thinking about asking Filius to help put in a permanent extension charm on the study and potions lab. I didn't know if you would like work space in the potions lab but thought you might like some space for any personal brewing you may wish to do in the future. I will also have need of some space away from the lab to keep my papers and research documents so I had hoped you would not be adverse to sharing the study." Severus voice started out husky but by the time he was finished his voice was back to his usual silky resonance. Hermione was still trying to pull herself together and his voice was not helping. 

"Tha...That's fine." Hermione took a few more deep breaths to get the shake out of her voice. "Thank you. But I don't think we will need Filius help. Extension charms are a bit of a specialty of mine. As long as McGonagall doesn't mind making changes I can handle the charm work. Also the room will be just fine." Hermione started to mentally organize and her heart rate started to slow. Most people would call her crazy if they knew that planning and organizing was her go to for relaxing. Unfortunately she also tended to tune out the world so she missed the amused smirk that graced Severus face. One that he was able to wipe from his lips but still it still colored his voice when he finally pulled her from her musings.

"I see the wheels turning Gran... Hermione. Anything I can help with?" Hermione wondered at the amused tone in Severus voice. The usual snark was missing in his teasing and Hermione wondered again about the man. He was definitely not the same professor she knew from school. Maybe he wouldn't be as difficult to live with as they both thought. She smiled slightly at the thought.

"Just thinking about where to start with my unpacking. I got my apartment furnished so I am going to have to see if there is a spare bed set for my room. I suppose until I can get that arranged I will just start on my books until it's time to get ready. Although I could start on the charms for the study and laboratory if you want me to finish that first." 

"If you think you can get the charms on the study and lab done and still get ready I would appreciate it. Minerva already gave her permission to make what changes we wanted to the rooms. There are still a few things from my old lab I would like to bring up from the dungeons. I would offer to help you start unpacking your books while you worked but if you are like me you probably have a precise organization for them and will want to unpack them yourself." Hermione's smile widened at his gentle teasing. 

"You would be correct. If you really want to help you could see about scrounging up some bedroom furniture. I am not too picky about what it looks like. If it is really bad I can always transfigure it into something of my choosing." Hermione wanted to tease back but was still weary of how Severus would take it. The man she knew would sneer and give her a cutting remark. She didn't think this new Severus she was getting to know would do such a thing but years of dealing with Snarky Severus held her tongue. She was still planning on making the most of her wedding day and sending Severus into a fit would not help anything. Instead she gave him another smile, hopeful this time, as she asked for his help.

"Of course." Severus eyes still had a sparkle of amusement but his voice seemed a little more subdued. Like he knew that she was holding back. Before Hermione could question it though, he snapped his fingers and a house elf appeared.

"Tandy, I am sure you already know Hermione Granger, soon to be Hermione Snape. Hermione, this is Tandy. She has been assigned to assist me for many years. She will also be available to assist you now. Anything you need, feel free to ask her." Hermione nodded her understanding as Severus turned to address Tandy. "Tandy, Hermione here needs some furniture for her room. Would you mind taking me to the spare furniture so I may get some for her?" 

Feeling slightly dismissed, Hermione turned to the lab to begin her extension charms. She only had a few hours before the wedding left. She would get the charms done as quickly as she could before going to find Ginny to start getting ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: As always, Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated.


	9. Wedding Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No, I am not J.K. Rowling, goddess of the written word. These characters belong to her, I am just borrowing them.
> 
> A/N: So here is the big day. This chapter was taken over by Severus however since he wanted to be able to explain his responses and reactions. Please forgive any OOC you may see. I prefer a more optimistic post war Severus and that is how he came to me for this chapter as well. So read and enjoy my lovely readers.
> 
> A/N 2: Next week's chapter is going to be the wedding night. This story has been upgraded to Mature from here on out. That being said I will put clear page breaks for when the story goes from simply fluffy to true lemon.

**Chapter 9:** _Wedding Day_

 

Severus paced back and forth in front of Minerva and Filius who were standing on the bank of the lake with him, waiting for Hermione to appear. Students were lazily dotted around the grounds taking in the rare spring sunlight. Severus wished he had rethought the location of the ceremony, not really wanting what was about to happen to be witnessed by half the student population. Some of the older students had even gone to school with Hermione and he was unsure of their reactions, even if they too were going to be ensnared in the same law upon graduation. None of the students were going to be pleased that the Great Dungeon Bat was to be married to the Gryffindor Princess (as she was still called by Rita Skeeter whenever the chance arose).

Severus however could not bring himself to move the ceremony somewhere more private. This was one of the most picturesque spots on the grounds and made for a lovely backdrop to a wedding. No matter how forced they were, Severus still wanted Hermione to have as few regrets as possible about this day. Hence his nervous pacing as he ignored the knowing looks coming from his colleagues and friends.

His thoughts swirled with doubts as he went back over every fear and doubt he had about this union. How was he to make someone half his age happy? He may still be the Greasy Git to his students but he hoped to be something more for his wife. He hoped that his attempts so far to put her at ease had not been in vain. Severus snorted at that thought. Surely looking at her as he had the last few days did anything but 'put her at ease'.

He knew that she had seen the looks he gave her but he was unable to gauge her reactions. His inexperience with women, especially young women, made it nearly impossible to trust his own hopes. Hopes that he had seen an answering heat in her eyes when she looked at him. Hopes that her reactions to him had not been fear or disgust but desire and want. He refused to trust these thoughts, knowing hope was a terrible thing. How could she feel anything for him? She had spent years as his student, subject to his harsh moods and derision. No what ever she was feeling he had been mistaken about the desire he saw.

He knew when he had first seen her name on the letter from the Ministry that things were about to become difficult. Life with any woman would be difficult but he never imagined being pared with someone so young and full of life. Too young for the likes of him. Then there was the disaster of a first meeting at that thrice damned cafe. Seeing her with someone her own age had just served to make his doubts worse. She had looked so happy and beautiful standing with the tall blond boy. He had felt a sharp pang in his chest and had tried to run. When she came after him the first true spark of hope had flared.

After their first meeting about their marriage Severus had decided that he would do everything he could to make this marriage easier on her. He found it had been easier than expected. He wanted to make her smile, to not regret their marriage after their time was up. The law only held them for the next five years. He hoped that she would be able to look back on this time and not regret their time together.

The last few days made it clear to him that being pleasant to her wouldn't be a problem. Her bossiness and know it all tendencies were not so pronounced now that she was older. It was still a part of her but it no longer bothered him like it used to when he was a student. Her wild mess of bushy hair was now a waterfall of sleek curls. He hadn't been able to get the thought of her womanly curves since she had fallen into his arms. Was it really just two days since she had been so fully pressed against him? He was sure he had made her uncomfortable with his staring, especially today but he couldn't help it. He was a man after all and he couldn't help it if his eyes wandered this morning when he saw her in such revealing clothes. Then to see her in their rooms. Something had taken over him and it took all he had not to shove her up against _thier_ living room wall and kiss her senseless.

Such were his thoughts when he heard the whispering from Minerva and Filius suddenly stop. He glanced at them to see them riveted on something behind him. Turning he had lost control of his face for a moment and felt his eyes widen and his mouth open in surprise before he was able to school his features once more. Hermione was walking towards them in a white gown. A wedding gown. Severus had assumed she would be wearing nice robes or even a casual dress. He was wholly unprepared for the sight before him. The dress hugged her luscious curves before swirling around her knees. He hair was pulled half up and left to cascade down her back where the wind picked up trendles to float around her as she walked towards them. She was beautiful, perfect even. She was about to be his, for the next five years at least. Hope swirled again that maybe, just maybe, if he played his cards right, she might possibly stay with him longer.

Severus pushed the thought aside. No, she was too good for the likes of him. He would treasure his time with her, make it as pleasant as he could, and when the time came he would not hold her to him. He would take his five years and live them to the fullest with her then let her go.

Severus finally noticed Harry and Ginny walking to either side of his new bride and he pulled himself back to the present. He took his place in front of to the right of Minerva as Hermione drew closer. She wore a soft smile on her face and Severus wondered at it. It must be for Minerva or due to the nice day, he would not let himself think it was in any way for him. Forcing his own face to relax, turned to Minerva as Hermione came even with him.

Minerva was smiling gently in return and Severus tuned out the chatter of the small clumps of students watching from a safe distance. He heard Harry and Filius move in behind them and Ginny moved off to the side. Severus took a fortifying breath and stared off over the lake as Minerva began to speak.

"We come together today in celebration of the joining together of Hermione Jean Granger and Severus Tobias Snape. I ask who stands with the bride and gives their blessing to this union?" Minerva turned to Harry.

"I, Harry James Potter, brother in all but blood, stand with her and gives this union the blessing of family." Harry spoke up.

"And who stands with the groom and gives their blessing to this union?" Minerva now turned to Filius.

"I, Professor Filius Flitwick, long time friend and colleague, stand with him and gives this union the blessing of friends." Filius squeaked, voice filled with pride.

"Please face each other and join your hands." At Minerva's prompting Severus turned to Hermione and took both her hands in his. Minerva waved her wand in a complex pattern above their entwined hands and a golden ribbon of light wove around them. "As your hands are joined so are your lives. Please look into each other's eyes." Severus fixed his mask of calm in place as he raised his eyes to Hermiones. He almost lost his mask at the sight of Hermione's face. She was smiling at him shyly, her lips quirking as she looked resolutely into his eyes. He saw no hint of disgust or fear in her gaze and he felt he almost sagged in relief. He almost missed Minerva's next words, so lost was he in Hermione's gaze.

"Will you share each other's pain & seek to ease it?"

"Yes." Severus was surprised at the sincerity and lack of hesitation in Hermione's clear voice that joined his own.

"Will both of you look for the brightness in life and share in your laughter?"

"Yes." Hermione looked amused at his lack of hesitancy and he quirked an eye at her, teasing and challenging her at the same time to deny his answer.

"Will you share your burdens so that neither must carry the weight alone?"

"Yes." Severus almost hesitated at that one but forced the answer out all the same. His burdens were not few and he would not wish them on his worst enemy, but the clear unwavering eyes of his new bride swept his worry away and his answer rang clear with hers.

"Will you honor each other, staying true even in the face of temptation?"

"Yes." There was no doubt in Severus mind that this would be the easiest promise to keep. He never had much of a love life to speak of, and even if Hermione wanted to stick to the once a month required Ministry night, he wouldn't waver. He would rather have one night a month with her, than risk not having her at all.

"Will you share your dreams & support each other to achieve them?"

"Yes." Since marriage to Hermione was already as close to a dream come true as he has ever been allowed to have. He would do anything in his power to return the favor.

"Will you comfort each other in times of pain and need?"

"Yes." This was the promise that scared Severus the most. He did not do tears. The thought of Hermione's tears scared him. He did know how to handle a woman's tears but hopefully he would be able to learn fast when the time came.

"With these promises made, I now bind Severus Tobias Snape and Hermione Jean Granger." Minerva tapped her wand to their still join hands three times. The ribbon of light flared and sank into their skin. Severus felt the tingle of awareness as the binding sank in, causing a shiver of awareness as he felt his magic link ever so slightly with hers. They would now always be able to feel each others presence and if they focused on their link, they would be able to feel each other's stronger emotions. "Severus, you may kiss the bride and complete the binding."

Severus was dreading this part of the ceremony. They had barely touched each other, ever. Now he was leaning forward, struggling to keep his breath under control and his eyes on hers, waiting for the disgust. Instead her eyes softened and the quirk of the smile was back on her face as he got closer. His lips gently brushed hers and Severus matched Hermione's gasp of surprise. A tingle of electricity passed between them as their lips gently pressed together. Severus was about to move away, loath to break the contact, but knowing he must. That was until Hermione's eyes fluttered closed and a soft moan escaped her slender throat.

Severus tenuous control snapped and he melded his lips more firmly against Hermione's, pulling her closer and slipping one arm around her waist. He kept his eyes on her expressive face as he deepened the kiss, his tongue flicking out asking for permission to enter. Another low moan escaped her as she granted him access and fell into his embrace. As his tongue started to swirl and explore, tasting and caressing her eager and responsive tongue joined his. As their tongues began a slow sensual dance he tightened the arm around her waist, taking more of her weight as his other hand crept up to cup her head, slipping through her silky locks to tilt her head to give him better access.

Just as his trousers started to get tight, responding to the responsive woman wrapped in his arms, multiple very loud, very distracting throats clearing broke through the haze of desire flooding his mind. He started to soften the kiss, cupping Hermione's face gently. He didn't know when her hands had crept into his own hair but apparently she did not hear the giggles coming from around them. He reached up gently untangling her hands and bringing her back to the present. One final peck of her lips and he leaned his forehead against hers, breathing deeply but still watching her face. He felt his lips quirk into a little used smile as he watched her slowly open her eyes and give him a dazed almost drugged look. His smile widened when she finally realized where they were and what had happened.

The flush on her cheeks and embarrassment in her eyes were tempered by a slowly building smile of her own. He gently caressed her glowing cheek and couldn't hide the surprise as she leaned gently into his touch. The giggling around them intensified as their audience saw the intimate exchange. Severus gave Hermione a wink before turning to thank Minerva for the lovely ceremony. Hermione discreetly inserted her hand in his own as she turned to receive a one armed hug from her giggling friend. Severus tried to decipher their whispers but was interrupted by Potter.

Potter was holding his hand out to him, a grin splitting his face. Severus started to scowl until Potter's words came to him. "Congratulations sir. I wish you both the best." Severus scowl quickly turned into a surprised brow raise as he shook Potters hand. He knew being married to Hermione would mean having to deal with the Boy Wonder and somehow be civil. He was surprised how easy it had been so far to keep the snark from taking over while dealing with him. Maybe there was hope for his marriage yet.

Giving Hermione's hand a squeeze he followed the others up to the castle to eat their wedding dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So? What do you think? Comments and Kudos are treasured and hoped for.


	10. Wedding Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No I am not the great goddess of writing J.K. Rowling. I am however borrowing her characters.
> 
> A/N: I want to start to say just how great full I am to everyone who has left such supportive comments and for all the kudos. The last chapter pushed this story over 250 kudos. WOOHOO! A special thanks to MaryohMary and Moonlit_magnolia80 for catching the my mistakes in the last few chapters. You guys rock. Also this is my first attempt at lemony goodness so let me know how I did!
> 
> A/N: IMPORTANT!!! This chapter starts out fluffy and ends with a lemon. I will put a clear page break in when it turns from fluff to lemon for those who don't want to read lemons. Please read up until that point though because the beginning has another major development between our dear couple.

**Chapter 10:** _Wedding Night_

Hermione wondered if she would ever stop being surprised by the man sitting next to her. Severus had taken the initiative and was actually having a real conversation with not just Harry but Ginny as well. They were talking about Quidditch which Hermione had no interest in, but the three of them had gone from a stilted conversation and relaxed into a full on debate about some team or another. Hermione was glad to see the three of them getting along so well as she spoke to Minerva and Filius about some of the more promising students she will be encountering next Monday in her classes. 

Time seemed to fly by and before she knew it she was saying good bye to her friends and heading back to their new rooms with Severus. They walked together side by side in silence, their arms occasionally brushing but otherwise not touching. Hermione felt fluttering return low in her belly, nerves and anticipation warring for dominance. After all the heated looks, and then that kiss, she was looking forward to seeing if the sparks they created continued in the bedroom. Her cheeks flushed and she sneaked a glance under her lashes at the man beside her as she remembered the kiss from earlier. 

Severus was staring straight ahead, brow furrowed in thought. Hermione wondered what he was thinking to put such a serious look on his face. His strong profile caught her attention and she couldn't help but stare. He was not classically handsome but there was something about his strong jaw and intense eyes that drew her in. Knowing he had a intellectual mind and cutting wit made him all the more attractive to her. She quickly looked away as anticipation won out and her nerves took a back seat to her quickly raising attraction. She took calming even breaths as they reached their door. Severus opened it for her stepping back to let her proceed before him, still not meeting her eyes.

Hermione made her way into their living room, boxes still scattered, half unpacked. She stopped in the middle of the room and turned back to her new husband. He was still by the door, body tense and watching her warily. Hermione waited for him to speak, knowing she would soon learn what had put him in such a somber mood on their walk. He stared intently at her, looking for something. She didn't know what he was looking for or if he found it but she listened intently as he finally started talking.

"Hermione, I don't want you to feel like we have to do anything tonight. Its been a long day and we have almost two weeks before the Ministry will... complain. If you need more time to get used to the idea, I don't mind waiting." Hermione felt her forehead furrow in confusion. It sounded like he was saying he was OK with not having sex tonight. Hermione felt her nerves return tenfold. Did he not want to sleep with her? She thought that by the way he had been looking at her all day... And then there was that toe curling kiss... She was sure that he had enjoyed it as much as she had. Surely she was mistaken about what he was talking about. Thoughts such she replied warily to his unspoken query.

"What exactly are you suggesting we wait before doing?" Hermione saw Severus cheeks pink slightly. 

"Sex." Severus forced out bluntly.

"You are saying you want to wait to have sex?" Hermione couldn't believe she had been so wrong about the connection she thought they shared. While she didn't have a lot of experience with men, she didn't realize how naive she must be if she had imagined the desire and lust she had swore she had seen in his eyes and tasted in his kiss. 

"I am saying I will understand if you need more time to come to terms with the fact that you will be sharing your bed with me." Severus was looking at a spot over her shoulder, refusing to look in her eyes. It didn't stop Hermione from seeing the vulnerable look in his eye before he was able to hide it. Realization dawned on her. It wasn't that he didn't want to sleep with her, he thought she didn't want to sleep with him. Hermione blushed crimson and lowered her eyes. Now she was the one who couldn't look at him. It was to a box half filled with odds and ends that she directed her next words.

"I am OK with sharing your bed tonight." Hermione said quietly, rolling her eyes at herself for her choice of words. She was too scared to look up but as the silence stretched she started to panic, thinking maybe she had it wrong again. "Of course, if you would prefer to wait I ca..."

"No." Hermione's eyes flew up to meet the dark and stormy eyes staring back at her and her breath caught. "Pardon me. What I mean is, I would not prefer to wait." Severus's normally silky voice had turned gravelly, lust tinted every word. Hermione's heart rate sped up and her breathing became labored. Desire bloomed fast and hot, scorching her deliciously as his voice and his words rolled over her. Not trusting her voice she simply nodded, turning from his burning gaze, and headed to his room. 

Severus came up behind her slowly to where she had stopped in the middle of 'his' room. His hands came up to brush loose strands of hair out of his way and Hermione's breath hitched as his fingers lightly caressed her shoulders. He trailed his long fingers lightly across her upper back as they made their way to the hidden clasp on her dress. His lips brushing gently against her shoulder surprised her as he caressed the slowly revealed skin of her back as he slowly unzipped her. 

Hermione may not have been a virgin but her experience was severely limited. Sex with Ron had not been unpleasant but neither had she been swimming in pleasure that so many of her friends had described. hence sex with Ron had come to viewed as a necessity. An enjoyable one but a necessity all the same. She was therefore taken by surprise at the heat and pleasure currently burning though her now. How could she feel so little with a man of her choosing and so much with a man that had picked for her?

These thoughts were quickly quieted as Severus started placing warm kisses along her shoulder and up her neck. Her breath left her as suckled gently on her pulse point, pausing a moment there to taste her skin. Her heart was pounding in her ears and desire curled low in her belly as his lips traveled upwards again to press a kiss just below her ear. Hermione's breath left her in a quiet moan as his open mouth caressed the shell of her ear, his breath puffing against it. She shivered with want as desire washed over her, almost burning her in its intensity. 

Severus hands had remained curled around her hips as his mouth had explored but now they began to move again, opening her dress as they made their way along her ribs towards her bared shoulders. Hermione's legs started to shutter, losing strength as the desire built. She leaned back into Severus's warm embrace as his lips continued their assault on her ear and neck. Hermione had almost submitted entirely to the pleasure washing over her at his touch when she suddenly stiffened, drawing away from his strong chest. Her dress dropped suddenly to the floor and Hermione's arms swiftly came up to cover her chest. 

Severus immediately stepped away, clearing his throat. Hermione glanced over her shoulder at him, worried she had not been quick enough. Her desire died a quick death at the guarded expression on his face and she quickly looked away, fighting back tears.

"Forgive me if I was too forward. This must be a very trying experience for you, having to share my bed. I had only hoped to give you some pleasure to make it easier o you. Now that I am aware of your aversion to my touch I shall try to refrain from submitting it to you as much as possible. We can just get this over quickly so you may retire to your own room." Severus was once again staring at the wall, his face and eyes shuttered of any emotion.

Hermione grew more confused with each softly spoken word from her new husband. Was it possible he hadn't seen the scar roped across her chest? The dress had covered high enough to hide the thick disfigurement that ran from between her breasts, slashing across her belly to end in a knot of raised flesh on her left hip. Dolohov had done quite a number on her with that one. Had Severus not seen the slightly raised, still pink, wording on her arm? Her gift from Bellatrix forever proclaiming her blood status to the world. Even if he had missed those surely he had noticed the other myriad scars scattered across her body. All reminders of the war and her time on the run. 

She looked again over her shoulder to see the pain building in Severus's eyes. he thought that she was rejecting him? Why would she reject the man who was able to awaken so many new and exciting feelings in her body? Didn't he know what his caressing touch had done to her? She still felt the cooling wetness in her knickers from her short lived arousal. He had done more in a few moments with only a couple of touches than Ron had been able to do after a full round of sex. How could she make him see that she was not rejecting him but steeling herself for his rejection of her?

These confused thought swirled in Hermione's head while they both stood there in silence. Apparently Severus would do no more until Hermione made the next move. Finally coming to a decision, Hermione gathered every bit of her courage as she prepared herself for the disgust and rejection she was soon to be subjected to. She willed her arms to her sides as she slowly turned to face Severus. She could not however bring herself to look in his eyes and so instead spoke her next words to his feet as tears burned hot tracks down her cheeks. 

"Its not you. I did enjoy your touch. I enjoyed it so much I almost forgot about these." Hermione made sure to turn her arm slightly. 'In for a penny, in for a pound.' She thought. "I did not want to subject you to the sight of them. If you wish to turn out the lights before we continue I will not argue. I will also understand if you no longer wish to continue your touches." Hermione closed her eyes, not wishing to see as he turned from her. Ron had been quite clear that he couldn't stand the sight of her disfigurement. He always made sure that the lights were all out when ever they did get intimate. She had never been touched before with even half the care or desire she had felt from Severus. More tears fell as she resigned herself to a future devoid such intimate caresses.

Her eyes flew open at the sudden feeling of his hands on her face, one gently tilting her head up to look at him while the other gently removed the tears from her cheeks. Dark eyes bore into her own searching for something. Whatever it was must have been found because suddenly his lips were on hers, binding them together in a searing kiss. Still weary but unable to fight the reemergence of desire, like a bolt of electricity shooting from his lips to light up her entire system, Hermione kissed Severus back fiercely. her hands came to rest on his still covered chest and they rose and fell with his harsh breathing. His hands had crept up into her hair to angle her head more and hold it firmly in place as his lips devoured hers. 

Hermione felt her own fingers begin to wander up his firm chest to wrap around to the back of his neck, drawing him even closer. She melded her scantily clad body against him, reveling in the feel of his lean frame pressed against her own. She felt the building hardness of his growing cock against her belly and she gasped at the size of it. Severus took advantage of her gasp and darted his tongue into her open mouth. Hermione's blood burned through her veins, igniting a raging fire low in her belly, as his tongue delved deep, tasting and exploring each inch of her it could reach. Her own tongue took on a mind of its own as it swirled and caressed back. Hermione's legs gave out a second time that night and was glad of the arm that had found its way down to wrap around her waist holder her up and against him more firmly. She groaned at the feel of his fully hardened length pressing insistently against her.

At he sound of her groan, Severus lighted the kiss. Slowly he removed his tongue from her mouth but did not immediately take his lips away. A few more moments and gentling of pressure and he finally drew away, breaths ragged as it brushed across her face, his forehead came to rest upon her own.

"Lie back up on the bed." Still drugged from his heady kisses it took a moment for his softly spoken words to break through the haze of desire swirling in Hermione's head. Once they did she slowly drew back from his embrace. Walking backwards, as to not break eye contact, she drowned in the dark promise shining brightly from his lust darkened eyes. She was so focused on him she almost fell back when her knees came suddenly in contact with the edge of the bed. She caught herself on her elbows and quickly scrambled back, coming to rest in the middle of the bed, pillows propping her up so she could still see him. 

While she had been getting comfortable, Severus had been busy removing his outer robe, leaving him in a crisp white dress shirt and black slacks. She held his gave until his fingers had made it half way down his shirt, unbuttoning it as it went. As he undressed she was greeted with a clear view of his firm muscles and fit body. It took her a moment to realize just what it was that he was doing. He was showing her with his body, what she never would accept in words. He would never judge her for her scars when he had so many of his own. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Her eyes brightened in understanding and unshed tears as his shirt fell away, the brightness of his scars visible against his pale skin. Without another word he quickly divested himself of the rest of his clothing. Hermione felt her eyes drawn to the hard length of him. He was not overly large, but he was still very well endowed. Hermione licked her suddenly dry lips in anticipation and saw Severus chest jump as he caught the movement. Her eyes flew up to his and she was lost in their swirling depths. She could scarcely breath as he came closer, crawling up onto the bed and over her. He held himself above her his gaze burning her everywhere it looked. Over her chest, along her trim waist, pausing for a moment at the darkened juncture of her thighs before moving on, along her shapely legs and back again.

Once his eyes returned to look into her own she saw none of the disgust or rejection she had come to expect. A flood of emotion overwhelmed her and instead of trying to figure out the jumble of want, need, desire, gratitude, and something... more, she leaned up and locked hungry lips to his. She felt his welcome weight come to rest on her as his hands wandered, learning the hills and valleys of her body. Tongues battled as he snaked an arm around behind her and unclasped her bra, his agile fingers making short work of the clasp even one handed. Her breath was ragged as she felt his fingers come back around to gently caress her breasts, circling to her nipples and squeezing them gently. Suddenly it seemed like she couldn't get close enough to him. Her arms snaked around him drawing him closer as her hips started to move against a knee that had made its way between her legs without her noticing. 

As she wiggled against him Severus let out a deep moan, igniting Hermione's blood even further. She tore her mouth away from his to latch instead onto his neck. Her lips brushed down the knot of his scar and he shuddered violently. Think she had hurt him, Hermione quickly drew back, searching his face, an apology on her lips. She never had a chance to speak because as soon as she tilted her face to his he crushed their lips together again. She squeaked with surprise as her remaining clothes, little that was left, suddenly vanished. 

The sudden surge of lust at his display of power, had her moaning, writhing against him. Knowing that it was she that had made him loose so much of his ever present control, snapped what little control she herself had. Hence it took her a moment to realize that he was pulling away from her, gently but insistently. She finally allowed herself to fall back, breaths coming in great gasps.

"Give me a moment, love. I promised to make this pleasurable for you but if we don't slow down, I wont last long enough to keep that promise." Hermione wondered at endearment that her husband had let slip. She tried to fathom the meaning (if their was any) behind it but her brain wouldn't focus. She was too far gone in the sea of desire to try and grasp any one thought. Instead she moaned again, writhing and undulating her hips against him. She spread her knees wider, pressing her throbbing clit against his pulsing length. His answering groan spurred her on and she wrapped her legs up around his slim hips, drawing him closer to her wet heat. She drew his head closer so she could reach his ear with her lips. 

"No waiting. Take me hard and fast, Severus. We can do slow later." Hermione nipped his ear gently, drawing another rugged groan from him. The sound of it so near her ear sent a fresh wave of need through her and he felt herself grow even wetter.

"You sure?" The hesitation in his voice just made her even more sure of her choice. She needed him, needed him to slide into her welcoming heat and release the tension that he had built with in her.

"Yes. Now." Hermione lined herself up with his turgid length and bucked her hips, taking the choice from him. He only slid in a few inches but the both groaned in unison as they came together for the first time. Hermione wondered at the delicious stretch as Severus pushed himself slowly into her tight opening. She had never felt so full and as he came to rest fully in her he hit something that made her gasp as a bolt of pleasure shot through her. Her eyes rolled back in ecstasy as he slowly started to move, gently rocking into her in short thrusts. His cock worked back and forth over her pleasure point and Hermione huffed in frustration, quickly loosing patience with his slow pace. "Harder. Need. Harder. Please." 

Hermione ended on a whine, her feet digging into his backside, urging him to comply with her demands. Her frustration grew when she felt him shaking, chuckling at her. Giving up, momentarily, she slumped back and glared at him. His amused grin almost distracted her from his still rocking hips, still to gentle for her needs. "Ever so eloquent, Mrs. Snape." Severus gave a slightly harder thrust with each word. 

Hermione groaned. 'Now he wants to talk?' Hermione thought. "Shut up and fuck me, Mr. Snape."

"My what a dirty little mouth you have, Mrs. Snape. I may have to do something to quiet it." He finished with a harder thrust. Followed by another and another, each harder and faster than the last. Hermione's mind when blank as the pleasure rose higher with each pistoning thrust. Her fingers raked down his back, marring him slightly with her finger nails. Her teeth latched on to his shoulder as he leaned into her further, leveraging himself forward into her even faster. She felt him tensing, his hips loosing their rhythm as he got closer to his own completion. 

The thought of the great Severus Snape, her husband, losing control pushed her even closer to her own release. One of his hands snaked between them and a slim finger slipped between her folds to tweak her clit. As soon as his finger twitched against her she was shuddering, twitching and crying out her release as wave after wave of pleasure rolled over her. "That's it. Come for me. Oh so beautiful. That's it. Yesssssssss." Severus voice washed over her, prolonging her orgasm as he thrust twice more before his whole body tensed and he came, his cock pulsing within her. His arms gave out and he fell against her, pinning her with his solid weight. Hermione welcomed the weight, anchoring her as her mind tried to float away.

They both were breathing heavily as they came back to themselves. Severus rolled off of her onto his side beside her, one arm still resting across her waist. As she got her breath back fatigue started to close in on her. It had been a very long day between the move, the wedding, and the most intense orgasm of her life, Hermione had no energy left. Apparently neither did Severus as his breath slowed into the even rhythm of slumber. Hermione kept her eyes open just long enough to give her new husband one last look before snuggling closer. She felt Severus tug her closer and her last thought before slumber overtook her was how glad she was that Severus was a snuggler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At always comments and kudos are highly appreciated!


	11. Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Still not J.K. Rowling. Just playing with her characters.
> 
> A/N: So I am sorry for missing last week. I will post two chapters this week to make up for it. This chapter is more lemony goodness and I hope you enjoy it. Please let me know if you think the characters are getting to OOC. I am trying to keep them as true to their original selves as I can. Also THANK YOU to everyone who commented or kudoed. They are so very much appreciated!

**Chapter 11:** _Morning After_

 

Hermione woke the next morning to bright sunlight blinding her and strong arms holding her tightly to a warm chest. She looked up at her husband's still sleeping face and smiled. She was thankful Minerva had agreed to cover Severus's morning classes because neither of them had gotten much sleep last night. After the first time, Severus had woken her twice more in the night for rounds two and three.

The first time she had woken up to Severus exploring every inch of her body with his hands and mouth. He had brought her to completion twice before sliding into her soaked folds to fuck her gently until they came together. Hermione remembered feeling a deep sense of belonging before she had fallen back asleep in his arms.

The next time she was awoken by Severus talented fingers dancing swiftly and almost roughly against her throbbing clit. She had come hard and fast, screaming his name. He had taken her then like a man possessed, driving into her hard and fast even before she had a chance to recover. Her next orgasm had been explosive her nails digging into his back as she wailed and writhed around him. He had followed her shortly after, his hoarse cry of her name muffled by her neck where he buried his head. After they had both caught their breath they had laid for a few long moments with her snuggled against his side as he idly played with her hair. It was with a contented sigh that Hermione had drifted back asleep.

Now in the blaring light of day, Hermione was glad to realize that she still felt the same sense of content and belonging as she rested in his arms. She also felt deliciously sore but still felt the fluttering of desire as she took in her husband's firm chest an strong arms. His face, relaxed in slumber, was even more striking. All strong angles and now with a rugged shadow of a day old beard. Hermione bit her lip in thought. She wondered if Severus would be opposed to sharing his bed with her more often than the required one night a month. Last night had been amazing but technically required, at least the first time was. The question now was would he still be interested in her body even now? There was one way to find out.

Shifting slowly and carefully as not to wake him, Hermione wiggled down his body and under the covers until she came face to face with his cock. It was currently laying limply against one thigh but Hermione planned on doing something about that. Still moving gently as to not wake him too soon, Hermione wrapped one of her petite hands around his soft length and drew it into her mouth. Holding him gently she sucked lightly while she brought her tongue into play. 

He was hardening rapidly as she swept her tongue back and forth against the loose skin under the head of his cock a few times before massaging his length with firm pressure and harder sucking. She heard him groan above her and smiled around his now fully extended member, still sucking and swirling her tongue. It brightened suddenly and she looked up, never stopping her mouth, to see him holding up the blanket so he could stare down at her.

Hermione's doubts about his interest in her quickly faded as she met his dark gaze. The fire that blazed in them as he gave her a look of pure lust and pleasure sent a rush of desire through her and she doubled her efforts on his cock. One of her hands came up to gently roll and tug on his balls and Severus head fell back as he groaned. Hermione missed the connection and with a final hard suck, she pulled herself away from his iron hard length.

She was not done with him however, and quickly climbed up his body until she was straddling him. She reached one hand between them to help guide him into her as she leaned forward to kiss the corner of his parted mouth. His eyes locked again with hers as she lowered herself onto him. She was suddenly pulled into a hard heady kiss as his hips bucked up, sliding his cock almost fully into her. They groaned in unison as Hermione came to rest with him seated fully in her wet heat. Hermione leaned to rest her forehead against his shoulder, trying to catch her breath before she moved. His hands gripped sporadically at her hips and she knew he was doing everything he could to remain still for her. 

The knowledge that even now he was trying his best to please her, turned her on all the more. She began to move her hips up and down, grinding herself on his hips every time they met. Severus met her thrusts, still allowing her to set the pace and intensity. Hermione moaned, moving faster and sitting back. This new angle allowed him to sink deeper into her eager clenching hole. He was striking a spot deep inside her that made her eyes roll back and her fingers to claw into his chest. She knew she was leaving marks but it seemed to just spur Severus on. His hands clenched around her hips as she lost herself in the wonderful glide and stretch of his cock filling her. She road Severus quickly now, twisting her hips on each downward stroke, wringing another groan from the man bucking up into her. 

He was starting to tense up beneath her, his movements becoming erratic, and Hermione knew it wouldn't be long now. She started to move faster and harder, bouncing up and down on his cock as his fingers made their way to her folds. Dipping in, he started to rub her clit in time to her movements and before she knew it she was coming. As she twitched and moaned, Severus grabbed her hips, thrusting up into her once, twice, three times more before he too came, her name groaning its way between his clenched teeth.

Hermione crumpled on top of him panting and shivering with aftershocks. She seriously hoped that Severus wouldn't be opposed to sharing his bed with her as often as possible. She could easily get used to this. Amazing sex, waking up in his arms, and tender kisses. But would he agree? He seemed to enjoy last night and then this morning, and she was not unattractive. Surely he wouldn't be opposed to more than the one night a month that the Ministry required of all newly weds. Hermione certainly hoped so.

"Good morning to you too, wife. Did you sleep well?" Hermione giggled at Severus dry yet teasing tone.

"Good morning husband. I must admit I did sleep very well, when you let me sleep that is." Hermione teased back.

"Hmm. If that was you complaining about me not letting you sleep, I may have to keep you up half the night often." Hermione wondered if Severus knew how closely his thoughts matched her own. She did enjoy not only last night but this morning as well. The sex was amazing but she was really enjoying this lazy snuggling and teasing. She didn't want to get up and start the day, especially knowing she was supposed to go into the Ministry this afternoon. A frown formed on her face as she remembered. "Or not. The law states once a month and I will abide by that if it is what you wish." 

Severus had tensed up and his words were no longer teasing but wary. She frowned up at him at his words but one look at her face and he turned away, starting to pull back from her. Realizing it was her frown after his first comment that had him back pedaling and pulling away, she quickly relaxed her face into a shy smile and reached up to turn his face back to her. At her touch on his cheek he had stopped trying to pull away from her but he was still tense, his expression wary as he turned back to her.

"I would not be opposed to losing sleep with you more often than... required. In fact I was just thinking how I don't want to get up and go to the Ministry. I would rather stay here, in this bed, with you." Hermione felt her nerves and embarrassment increase with every word but she forced herself to keep eye contact. "This morning has been... nice. I think it would be a shame to only experience something we both seem to enjoy only once a month." 

"I am not sure if 'nice' is the word I would choose for this morning." Her words had the desired effect and Severus was now back to his teasing. Hermione relaxed back into his embrace, knowing they would soon have to get up and wanting to make the moment last as long as possible. She rest her arms across his chest and propped her chin on them, still smiling shyly. 

"Oh no. 'Nice' is definitely not the word for that. 'Amazing' perhaps would be a better word for earlier. I am saying that this here is nice. I never would have taken you for a snuggler and I find it extremely 'nice' to not only wake up in your arms, but also this time spent this morning just talking." Hermione grinned, teasing back. Severus quirked a dubious eyebrow at her.

"Indeed." Hermione wondered what it was she had said to dampen his mood this time. Merlin, this man was more mercurial than she first thought. His moods shifted back and forth so fast Hermione was having trouble keeping up but had to fight to keep a grin off her face, not wanting him to think she was laughing at him. No she was feeling giddy at the thought of a new and exciting challenge in her life. The challenge of being married to Severus Snape and learning to navigate in his sea of changing emotions. 

Still not knowing how much intimacy Severus would allow, Hermione reached up tentatively to cradle his face in her palm before stretching up and laying a gentle lingering kiss on his lips. He did not pull away and returned the kiss but Hermione still felt his detachment. Sighing in disappointment Hermione broke the kiss and drew back. "I'm sorry Severus. I didn't mean to ruin the mood. Please, tell me what I said that upset you so I can make it up to you." Hermione pleaded with her words and her eyes, hoping he would talk to her.

"I do not believe anyone had described spending time with me as 'nice'. I am not a nice man, propensity for snuggling aside. I do not want you to think you need to say such things for my sake. I would rather you did not say things that you do not mean, even if you believe I need to hear them." Severus was back to being tense and avoiding her gaze, but at least he was talking and not trying to pull away from her. Hermione smiled gently at him as she responded.

"Severus, there is one thing that I want you to remember about me. I do not say things that I don't mean. I would rather keep silent and say nothing than to say something I didn't believe even if it was for someone else sake. I also expect the same of those around me. I would rather you said nothing than to tell a lie just to make me feel better. If I tell you I find enjoyment in your company or embrace, you can be sure it is the truth. Not some lie just to inflate your ego or pretty words to ease your mind." Hermione held her breath, hoping Severus would accept what she was telling him. He still had not met her eyes and he was still tense as he took in her words.

"Forgive me if I found your words hard to believe. As I said, 'nice' is not a word associated with people's interactions with me. I will keep in mind what you said about truth and promise you the same. I will not lie to you. There are things I may choose not to tell you or say but I will not lie. My aversion to your words are due to my own insecurities. Please bear with me when they surface and I will try and not take them out on you." Hermione smiled at Severus. It was going to be a long and difficult road ahead of them but if they could continue to be open and honest like now, Hermione knew they could get through it.

"I ask for nothing more. Thank you Severus." Hermione kissed Severus tenderly again, please when he responded properly this time. They shared a few more lazy kisses before pulling away, not wanting to start anything they had no time to finish. With a final searching look and gentle kiss they finally drew away from each other, getting out of bed to start their day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always Kudos and Comments are appreciated. Also if you see any glaring errors please please PLEASE let me know and I will do my best to fix them.


	12. Outbursts and Sweet Tooths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Not J.K. Rowling just playing with her characters.
> 
> A/N: I read back through my other chapters and realized that I had left a few loose ends. Hopefully this chapter will take care of a few. Also I did update a few of my other chapters where I found some small mistakes but I didn't make any changes to the story. Now that Severus and Hermione are married and the loose ends are fixed up the story will start moving forward a little faster again. 
> 
> A/N 2: I want to give a shout out to SouthernBelle50plus, MaryohMary, mimia108, Marriage1988, and Psp2d for all of your wonderful comments and continued support. You guys rock!

**Chapter 12:** _Outbursts and Sweet Tooths_

Hermione rued ever stepping out of Severus room that morning. She wished she had just stayed in his bed all day, even if he had to attend classes. That morning had been almost perfect but she had to go to the Ministry to turn in her resignation letter and marriage certificate. That’s when everything had gone downhill.

It had started with the reporters camped out at the entrance to hassle everyone who came in. Of course Rita Skeeter had seen her right away and immediately started yelling the most annoying and rude questions she could at her. Hermione had ignored her not bothering to give Rita the satisfaction of seeing her rattled by her insinuations on not only her break up with Ron but also who she had been paired with. Apparently one of the students had leaked the news to the Daily Prophet and Hermione refused to read whatever tripe Skeeter had written about her and Severus this morning.

After she was able to enter the Atrium she had headed over to the reception department to give her resignation to her boss Marge. She had been greeted by a chipper overly friendly blonde who had chattered on and on about how she was new and that apparently the witch she was replacing (Hermione) was not going to be asked to return after the marriage law because she had been unfit for the job. Hermione had barely been able to control her rage when she finally got to see Marge who simpered at her and accepted the resignation letter as if she was sorry to see Hermione go. Hermione had barely held back her eye roll as Marge handed her an already packed box of her personal effects (spare gloves and a few photos).

Hermione had stalked up to the Department of Marriage, Bonding and other Legally Binding Commitments. She had been forced to stand in a long line of other applicants for almost an hour before she was able to turn in her marriage registration paperwork. The tired employee had flicked his wand at her and Hermione felt a tingle of magic confirming that the ceremony had been completed and consummated. The employee had already stamped the paperwork approved and was calling for the next person in line before Hermione had the chance to get upset. She sighed in resignation deciding not to take her frustrations out on the person who was just doing their job.

Instead Hermione had headed back to the Atrium to find an apparition point to head back to Hogwarts. That’s when the new receptionist (Jenny?) had hurried up to her. “Marge said to give this to you. Apparently it came in a while back but got misplaced and she just found it. She would have given it to you herself but there was an emergency and she had to leave.” Hermione had simply thrown it into the box with her other stuff and apparated away.

Now that she was back in her rooms, heart lighter now that her errands were done and she could finish unpacking and relax, she decided that she would read the letter Marge had ‘misplaced’. Hermione wondered what had been so bad that Marge had not only kept it from her but also made sure to be nowhere around when Hermione got it. Pulling the letter out of the box, Hermione saw it was from Minister Shacklebolt's office. She quickly broke the seal and opened the letter, eyes scanning first for the date, wondering how long Marge had kept the letter from her. Her ire started to return when she saw it was dated the day before the marriage law had passed which was now months ago. Truly intrigued now Hermione started to read the letter in earnest.

“THAT BITCH!” Hermione screeched as she realized what she was reading. Unfortunately the door opened at the same time and Severus walked in frowning at her.

“Language Miss Gra… Hermione.” Severus quickly shut the door behind him, casting a quick silencing charm, as she glared at him. Too irate to stay seated she had jumped up to pace back and forth in front of the fireplace. Her hair snapped and crackled around her, reacting to her barely contained magic as the full weight of the letter and Marge’s intentional hindrance and betrayal. She didn’t notice that Severus was eyeing her warily, staying close to the door for ease of escape if he needed. She did register the hesitance in his voice however as he continued. “Would you care to tell me what has happened to put you in such a state?”

Hermione forced herself to stop pacing and took a few deep breaths as she held out the letter to Severus. She was pissed but she didn’t want to take it out on him. Their (for lack of better word) relationship was still much too new for her to know how he would react to her outburst. She didn’t want to jeopardize their blooming friendship by freaking him out on their first full day as man and wife. Instead she quietly seethed as she watched Severus read over the letter.

“But you already agreed to work here? Why are they offering you the job now?” Severus looked up at her, brow furrowed in confusion as he tried to take in the letter and what seemed to be an overreaction to the contents.

“Oh but that’s the beauty of it. Check the date Severus. I was offered a job as Undersecretary to the Minister just before the marriage law went into effect. Which means that Marge, my old boss, had that in her possession this whole time. Instead of giving it to me she decided to practically force me to take leave until I was married. Then she hired my replacement last week Severus. Last WEEK. She didn’t even have the decency to hand me that letter herself. No she sent my bubbly blonde replacement to give it to me. I could have been Undersecretary to the Minister this whole time! But no! It would have been too late by this time even if I hadn’t agreed to start teaching. They wouldn’t hold the job for me for two months. Then I had already resigned when she got this to me so there is nothing I can do. Kingsly is so busy with everything else that it would just be petty to do anything about it now. Just because I am ok with how things turned up doesn’t mean I am not pissed at Marge for being a right bitch!” Hermione somehow managed to say everything without shouting but she was back to pacing by the time she had finished. She had kept her eye on Severus long enough to see the understanding and surprise flash across his face. She was therefore surprised to feel a pair of long fingers come to rest on her shoulders, stopping her pacing. Severus hands squeezed gently before running down her sides to slip around her. Strong arms held her to him and Hermione felt herself slowly relax back into him as his voice wrapped around her.

“Hermione, I know that you are upset, and you have every right to be, but if you continue to pace the rug is going to have a permanent path worn in it and I happen to like this rug. Also, I believe they may have heard your yelling all the way in the Great Hall.” Hermione felt the last of her anger fade away. Severus casual intimacy and teasing tone was enough to pull her out of her darkening mood. She had never stayed mad long at those she cared about for long. And she did care for him. Her respect that she had always had for him was now supplemented by the start of friendship to the man she was getting to know. Add in a healthy dose of attraction and Hermione could honestly say she did care for the man.

“Sorry for the outburst.” Hermione brought her hands up to twine with the ones resting gently on her stomach. Snuggling back into his comforting heat, she let Severus hold her for a few more moments, wondering how long he would stand here hugging her.

“You know I originally came up here to see if you wanted to join the rest of the school for dinner in the Great Hall or if you wanted to have a quiet night in? I am sure Tandy would be delighted to bring us something if you would rather stay in our rooms tonight.” Hermione shivered with desire as Severus words wrapped around her, his breath caressing her ear and neck. It took a moment for her to process his words.

“Bring ‘us’ something?”

“I wasn’t sure if you would prefer to stay in after the day you had or if it would be better to have dinner in the Great Hall and get it over with. You will have to be introduced soon to the students not just as a new teacher but as my wife as well. Although everyone knows about the last part by now. Between the gossips who saw our ceremony yesterday, and then Rita and the Prophet this morning, the whole school knows about… us. It is entirely up to you.” Hermione felt Severus start to pull away from her and she gently squeezed his hands one last time before letting go turning to face her husband.

“I suppose it would be best to eat in the hall before the rumors get too out of hand. At least if they see us together and interacting amicably they will be less likely to give Rita any ammunition for her malicious lies.” Hermione sighed as she watched Severus face, gauging his reaction. He nodded in understanding although Hermione thought she may have seen a sliver of regret in his eyes. “Unless of course you wish to stay here?” Hermione hoped she was correct in her assumption on the reason for his regret. Severus was quiet for a long moment, his eyes showing some internal struggle. Hermione gave him the time he needed to work through his thoughts. She did not however back away from where she stood, only inches separating them. Severus kept his eyes locked on hers as he reached his hand up to gently cup her cheek. She wasn’t able to resist the urge to lean into his touch.

“I would very much like to spend the evening here, just the two of us. However I think it would be best as you said to dine in the hall before the rumors have time to grow any more than they have.” Severus drew his hand away, resigned to a night of dealing with pointed stares and hissed whispers.

“It took you that long to decide that I was right? Really Severus, haven’t you heard that the wife is always right?” Hermione teased, grabbing his hand as it fell and twining her fingers with his so he couldn’t move away. She have gave him a small smirk and raised an eyebrow at him, imitating his own teasing look. Severus’s returning smile was brilliant as it lit up his face. Hermione couldn’t help but catch her breath at the transformation and was disappointed when it was over so soon.

“I will strive to remember that, dear wife. In the meantime, I find that being honest with you about things like… feelings,” Severus almost sneered the word, “Is taking some getting used to. Although I suppose it is easier than I thought it would be. Now, if we are going to make it in time for dinner we had better hurry.” Severus finally pulled away, changing the subject from such uncomfortable topics. Hermione smiled. He was trying to be open and honest with her. He had said he wanted to spend the evening in her company, that he would like it even. Hermione hadn’t expected that he would actually be so honest with her and she had prepared herself to make this marriage work even if he didn’t open up. If he stayed half as open as he had been so far, Hermione knew she would have no problem staying married to the man. 

  
~*~*~*~  


Dinner was just about to begin when Hermione and Severus made it down to the Great Hall. She could hear the chattering of the students from the other side of the teachers door. It was that much more noticeable when the hall suddenly quieted as she and Severus stepped through and onto the teachers dias. Keeping a calm and gentle smile plastered to her face, Hermione quickly scanned the room as she and Severus made their way to the two empty seats half way down the table. Severus pulled out her chair for her and she sank down next to Minerva while he took the seat next to her beside Septima. The hall was suddenly filled with hissing whispers as the students got over their shock. Hermione was grateful the the food soon arrived to distract everyone from staring at her and her husband. She felt Severus hand take hers beneath the table and give her a reassuring squeeze. Hermione shot him a grateful smile before letting herself get pulled into conversation with Minerva as she loaded her plate. She had missed Hogwarts food and was eager to dig in. 

She spent the dinner in comfortable yet lively conversation with Minerva and Filius who sat on the other side of the Headmistress. They asked about her trip to the Ministry and she saw Severus stiffen beside her. It was she who sought his hand to reassure him this time and he gripped her hand tightly as she reassured Minerva and Filius that all was well. The anger from earlier had already been tempered by Severus soothing presence and she was able to speak of her troubles without the resentment and anger from before. The rest of the dinner was spent talking about some of the more promising students that she would be encountering on Monday in her classes. 

When dinner was almost over and dessert had started to be served Minerva stood up to address the student body. "If I may have your attention for a moment please. As I am sure you all know, the new Marriage Law will be making many changes to the staff. The first of which is the presence of Madam Hermione Snape, new wife to Professor Snape. She will be taking over lower level Charms and Transfiguration classes as she starts her apprenticeship to Professor Flitwick. She will start her teaching duties on Monday. I hope you will all welcome her and help her as she adjusts to life here as a teacher." Hermione smiled brightly at the students as the clapped their welcome. Severus beside her sat still with his usual glower. As Minerva retook her seat and the students returned to their conversations. Hermione turned to Severus a smile still brightening her face and saw him taking a large slice of chocolate cake. Hermione's eyes and smile widened seeing this and Severus raised a brow at her in question when he caught her knowing gaze. Hermione giggled as she looked away to grab a slice of cake for herself. Severus scowl deepened at her as he grabbed his fork and took his first bite. Hermione shook her head at him hoping to show that her laughter was not to mock him but he had already turned from her. Frowning now, hoping he would not be to mad at her for her laughter, she leaned towards him and rest her hand on his arm to draw his attention. 

"Severus, I was not laughing at you. I was just delighted to learn a new thing about my new husband. I now know that you have a bit of a sweet tooth, and I find the information intriguing, not funny. Forgive me?" Hermione whispered lowly, for Severus's ears only. She saw his muscles relax but he kept his glower on the students as he leaned closer to hear her. Hermione smiled again, timidly this time and was rewarded with a quick nod and a firm hand resting on her thigh. It wasn't until they stood after dessert to return to their rooms that he moved his hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments and kudos are highly appreciated.


	13. Fighting and Making Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Same as before.
> 
> A/N: So I want to start by apologizing for such a long wait for this chapter. Unfortunately life and my muse were both working against me. I am still here and still working on this story but my posting will probably be erratic. Please bear with me.
> 
> A/N2: I want to thank everyone for their kudos (which was up to 400 at the time of this posting) and amazing comments. You are all so supportive and reading your encouraging words always makes my day. Thanks!
> 
> A/N3: LEMON WARNING!!!!

**Chapter 13:** _Fighting and Making Up_

 

Hermione woke up in a very bad mood. She had been married all of six days and after that first wonderful morning, she had seen very little of her husband. Starting Tuesday morning, Severus had been away from the castle outside of his classes and lunch. She had tried to ask him on Wednesday what was keeping him away and all she had gotten was that he had to take care of some 'business'. On Thursday she had tried to find out how long it would take to finish his 'business' and had only received a terse 'Soon'. It was now Saturday morning and she was done being avoided. 

Hermione hadn't wanted to press the issue, she didn't know how far he would accept her pushing for answers and didn't want to start a fight their first week as a married couple. Now she was beyond caring. If he wouldn't tell her what was keeping him away from the castle and her, then she would make him tell her. She refused to be in a marriage where they never talked to each other and rarely saw each other outside of meals. She didn't care anymore if they ended up fighting over this, by the end of the day at least she would have said her piece.

Resolved to find her wayward husband and have it out with him, Hermione quickly dressed and threw her hair back in a messy bun. Debating the best place to start looking, she exited her room and stopped short. Sitting on the couch, sipping a cup of hot coffee and reading the paper was her husband. She stood stock still and took in the sight. This was the sight she had been hoping to see all week and to see it now that she had worked herself up into a righteous fit made it all the more out of place. He looked so relaxed and he was back to wearing his muggle jeans and green jumper. Hermione found her anger slipping as she watched him doing something so... normal.

She was still staring at the homey scene when Severus turned to look at her. She didn't know if she had made a noise or if he had just sensed her presence but either way he was now looking at her, his expression wary but more open then she had seen all week. 

"Would you care to join me for some breakfast? There is coffee but if you would prefer tea I can get Tandy to bring some up for you?" Hermione came forward and sat on the couch as far from him as was able. She still didn't know what to expect.

"Coffee is fine." She replied, pouring herself a cup and adding cream and sugar before he had the chance to do so for her. "I take it you are done with your 'business'?" Hermione didn't try to keep the snark from her voice. She was still upset with him even if her anger was slowly fading at the cozy atmosphere he had created. She was busy stirring her coffee so she missed the frown that appeared on Severus face.

"You would be correct." Hermione waited for him to elaborate but when no more explanation was forthcoming she sat back with a huff. This conversation was going to be more difficult than she thought. 

"So is this how it's going to be then?" Hermione didn't even try to keep the anger and hurt out of her voice. "When we talked on Monday about making this thing between us work, I didn't realize that meant you were going to just avoid me all the time. It makes it difficult to get to know each other if we never even see each other. I guess what I am saying is that if I misunderstood something about our talk on Monday then please tell me." Hermione was watching Severus closely by this time and saw his brow furrow in thought at her words. 

"Before I answer you questions maybe you should read this." Severus had put on his impassive mask as he handed her the paper. Hermione scanned the head lines before lighting on the one he must be talking about. 

 

'Ministry Still Cracking Down on Corrupted Employees'

'There was a disturbance at the Ministry today when Head Receptionist Marge Johanson was escorted out of the building by Aurors. It has come to light that Mrs. Johanson had been abusing her power as Head Receptionist to block the promotions of some of the other more promising front desk receptionists. Between fabricated performance reviews and flat out 'misplacing' promotion offers until they expire, Marge has been keeping over qualified witches from getting the job recognition they deserved for years now. It was all thanks to the anonymous work of a single individual that brought past and present employees to the Minister himself, that brought Marges deceptions to light. We have been asked by those who have been wronged by Marge's unsavory practices to say "Thank you" to the good samaritan who went out of their way to help these poor victims. The Minister also released a statement thanking this wonderful individual and asks anyone who knows of similar circumstances within the Ministry to please step forward.'

 

Hermione was dumb stuck. It wasn't hard to figure out who the 'good samaritan' was. It explained him being away all week if he had been gathering the information and witnesses together to get Marge canned. She just didn't know how she felt about it. On the one hand she was extremely grateful that he took revenge on Marge for her without having it lead back her. On the other hand she didn't like spending a week alone no matter how good the reason. She sat back mulling over her thoughts when Severus spoke up again.

"I believe I have already told you that I am out of my element. I even gave you permission to call me out when I do something wrong. I told you that if I did something wrong it was not out of spite. Maybe you should remember all of this before you go accusing me of ignoring you and forgetting our discussion on Monday. You will do well to remember that I have a very VERY good memory." Hermione flinched at the snark and sneer but found herself getting angry as he spoke.

"And just when was I supposed to say anything to you? In the middle of lunch? 'Severus quit being an ass and pass the potatoes?' Because that is the only time I have seen you all week for more than two minutes. I did try to ask you what you were up to and you brushed off my questions then proceeded to ignore me the rest of the meal. So tell me Severus, just when was I supposed to tell you that it wasn't right how often you were gone considering you were in fact gone?" Hermione was up and pacing but came up short when Severus stood suddenly and blocked her path. The anger rolling off of him was palpable but Hermione refused to back down. HE was the one who had been gone. HE was the one in the wrong. HE would not intimidate her with his temper. And so she stood her ground and met his glare with one of her own.

"You could have made time." Severus did not yell. Instead he hissed icily at her.

"Again, YOU WERE GONE! I tried to stay up but you got back so late I ended up falling asleep. I tried waking up early but no matter how early I got up you were already gone. I tried to catch you between classes and couldn't find you." Hermione threw her hands up in exasperation.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" Hermione flinched at Severus roar. He began pacing in front of her, his hands carding through his hair in obvious frustration. "I was just trying to do something nice for you and this is the thanks I get? What was I supposed to do? Let that bitch get away with treating you like dirt for years? I wanted to take care of that controlling ignoramus as quickly as possible so I we could spend the weekend together. I didn't know that the week end was going start with you sniping with me. So tell me, what do you want from me?" Hermione was shocked at the raw emotion shining through Severus eyes as they bore into her own. She was easily able to pick out the frustration and anger. What surprised her though was the hurt and sliver of fear she also saw. Hermione felt her own anger drain away as she took in his words. He was standing so close to her he could feel his body heat and she felt her own skin heat in response. Her hand rose of its own accord and came to rest on his cheek. Her heart clenched when Severus closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. His own hand came up to hold her hand in place as he twined his fingers in hers. His eyes opened and the anger was gone but his emotions still churned as he whispered softly, "Just tell me what I need to do to make things right?"

"All I want is a simple 'I'm sorry' and a promise that you won't leave me alone for so long ever again without at least a proper explanation." Hermione whispered back, anger gone as warm fuzzy feelings that she refused to look at too closely started to overtake her system. Severus was still staring into eyes and Hermione saw his emotions settle as he took in her words. 

"I am sorry, Hermione. I was so focused on this finishing this 'project' as quickly as possible, that I didn't think about how it was going to affect you... or us. I just wanted to do something to make you happy. I didn't mean to leave you alone for a week and make you think I was ignoring you. Forgive me?" Hermione's breath caught at his quiet words. All of her anger dissipated as she took in the regret in his dark eyes. Her other hand came up to cradle his face.

"I forgive you." She whispered as she brought her lips to his. The kiss started as just a brush of lips, a gentle sweeping caress. She felt the sigh of relief against her face as Severus relaxed beneath her hands. His arms came around her pulling her close as he deepened the kiss. What started as a gentle caress soon turned into a hungry clash. She gasped at the intensity and his tongue immediately took advantage, sweeping into her mouth and taunting her own tongue into a sultry dance. Her hands made their way to his neck and into his hair as their tongues battled and their breaths became labored. She didn't even realized they had moved until her back came up against the cold stone wall.

One of his legs slipped between hers and she moaned with need when he ground their hips together. She could feel his desire, firm against her hip as his mouth devoured hers and his hands trailed down to grip her back side to pull her more snugly against him. She couldn't help the mewl of distress that came from her as she drew his mouth from hers. His head dropped to her shoulder and his breaths came in gasps but her name falling from his lips sounded like a prayer. The sound of her whispered name only heat her blood more and she drew one leg up to lock around his hips as her lips latched themselves to his neck. She remembered how sensitive he was there and was pleased if not surprised at the deep groan her ministration caused. Her own breathing was labored as she brought her lips to his ear, nibbling on the soft lobe before breathily whispering, "Please Severus." 

Hermione didn't know if it was the her words or simply her hot breath caressing his sensitive ears that caused him to shudder but Hermione felt empowered that she was able to spark such a feral response from the usually stoic Potions Master. At her words his whole body had trembled against her and he began his attack on her lips anew. Between one heated kiss and the next, Hermione realized that he had vanished both of their clothes and she let out her own moan of need at the feel of his hot flesh against hers. She spared a single thought to how sweet her husband was when she realized that he had cast a cushioning and warming charm on the wall to make her more comfortable. The thought was quickly lost in the swirling desire as Severus gripped her hips and lifted her up. She marveled at his strength as her legs came to wrap around his slim hips. With one arm wrapped around her waist to hold her up the other gripped her thigh to keep her in place as he shifted, bringing his swollen member to her dripping entrance. Hermione dropped her head back against the wall in anticipation as she pulled in great lungfuls of air. 

"Look at me." Hermione shivered as his silky yet husky voice washed over her. She could not deny his demand and she turned her face to his. His eyes bore into her own and if she didn't know better she would think that he was using Legilimency on her. But no, the desire in his eyes was tempered my the question and her breath hitched. Even now he was asking permission, waiting to be given the ok to proceed. A feeling other than desire swelled in her breast as she realized that he would never do anything she didn't want, didn't ask for. Her raging desire didn't give her the chance to look too closely at this feeling and her head was nodding assent before she gave it conscious thought. All thoughts left her in the next moment and all she could do was feel.

His hard cock entered her slowly, giving her time to adjust. They groaned in unison when he paused, his raging member buried to the hilt in her hot sheath. After a moment he started to move, a gentle rocking of his hips that was pleasurable but not nearly enough to satisfy Hermione's roaring desire. She found her teeth biting down on his shoulder and his hips snapped forcefully into her as his hands gripped her tighter. She moaned in ecstasy at his forceful entry and her hands gripped his forearms tightly. "Yesssss. More... Harder... Severus... Need you." 

Severus had picked up his pace when she first started, but paused buried deep within her at her final words. "Say it again." He growled, his voice raw with need.

"Need you. Need you so much. Severus...." He was pounding into her now, steadily hitting that place deep within her that made her toes curl. She couldn't stop the string of moans that went up in pitch the closer she got to her impending orgasm. Her whole body was shuddering as she was impaled over and over again on his rigid length. He was pounding into her so forcefully she knew that she would be sore after but she didn't care. She needed this. She needed them both to lose control in eachothers arms. Her gasps and moans seemed to spur Severus on and he worked himself into her even faster. This was enough to send her over the edge and her mouth found his shoulder again, biting down as her hands spasmed, clawing at his arms and chest. She bucked into him as her vision wavered, bright lights flashing behind closed lids. She felt her walls tightening around him and heard his own shout of release as he came with her, buried deep within her clenching hole. 

As she came back to herself, breathing raggedly, she realized that they were moving. She looked around to see Severus nearing the couch, still buried within her. Turning he flopped back, taking her with him and she gasped in pleasure when the motion jostled his still hard member with in her. His hum of lazy pleasure had her pulling back from his shoulder to look at him. He looked utterly content and relaxed and Hermione marveled at her own power in doing this to the man. Her hand came up and she trailed her fingers across his brow, memorizing with her touch and sight the lines of his face in this moment. As her fingers caressed his swollen lips she smiled when his tongue peeked out to taste them. The strange feeling from before was back and this time Hermione took a moment to contemplate it as her fingers continued their exploration of his features. 

She thought she knew what the feeling was but she knew it was too soon for such things. They had just started this relationship. A relationship that was forced upon them by the powers that be. Sure they had known each other for years but she had been a child for most of that time. Her feelings before had been respect for a teacher and nothing more. Right? She remembered the awe and respect she had for him the night in third year when he had faced down a werewolf (his greatest fear she now knew) and put himself between the creature and her and her friends. She remembered how that respect had grown over the years, especially in their sixth year. Every one else had written him off as a bastard for being so hard on them that year. She knew though that he was just trying to get them ready for the war ahead. They had all been woefully behind after a year with Umbridge and even with the DA they needed a real teacher to be ready for the fight ahead. She wondered now about why she never doubted him at the end of that year. He had killed Dumbledore and everyone knew it, but still she didn't doubt that he had his reasons. Reasons that had become clear after the war was over. 

She wondered if perhaps this feeling was not so new. She had always respected him. Both as a teacher and a powerful wizard. She knew he was and would always be snarky. He would not be an easy man to live with but that was all part of his charm to her. She didn't like easy, she enjoyed a challenge, reveled in them. She remembered being frightened for his life that night in the Shrieking Shack. She even remembered crying for the man when she thought he would die. Her relief when he had lived had actually caused a huge fight between her and Ron. She had been so relieved that she had broken down in tears and he had accused her then of liking the man too much. Maybe he had known something she was unwilling to see at the time. Maybe she had liked Severus for much longer than she thought. If that was the case, maybe her feelings now weren't so out of place. Because Hermione was in love with her husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.


	14. Severus Musing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Same as before.
> 
> A/N: As a sorry for waiting so long to post I am posting a second chapter. My muse has been especially talkative today and I was able to finish this chapter and decided to post it instead of waiting. This is a Severus POV and lemon.

**Chapter 14:** _Severus Musing_

Severus sank into the couch, pulling Hermione down with him. He didn't like fighting with Hermione but if that was how they were going to make up each time then maybe the occasional fight wasn't such a bad thing. He had worried at first that he was hurting her when he had lost control at her words of need. His worries had been banished when she had responded with such abandon. She had been so beautiful when she came undone that he wished he had the chance to savor it but his own orgasm had been wrung out of him by her tight pussy. Even now he was loath to remove himself from her warm center and so instead relaxed back with her on top of him.

He had been concerned at first when she started studying his countenance but at her look of reverence as she caressed his face he shoved his own self doubts aside. He refused to think about his own shortcomings and instead take in her perfection.

She was lost deep in thought and Severus wondered how she could do so when they were still so intimately pressed together. How she could lose herself in thought while he was still buried inside her was an amazing feat and Severus wondered how she could be so relax and at ease as she sat naked in his lap. He watched as thoughts swirled and emotions flashed within her eyes and across her face. He thought about dipping into her thoughts but quickly rejected the idea. If she wanted him to know she would tell him. He would not take her privacy from her in that way. Thus resigned he gave himself over to her explorative touches and let his own thumbs caress her calves where they rested at his side.

He was concerned by the confusion on her face as her thoughts raced. Then he himself was confused as the confusion faded and an unfamiliar look came to her. He did not recognize the light that shone from her, or the gentle smile that graced her lips. Never had anyone looked at him like she was. He had seen the look before on other people's faces but never had such a look been directed at him. His worries returned and he set his face in a blank mask. She looked at him the same way women looked at the man they loved but surely there had to be some mistake. She couldn't love him even if he wished it was so. His own thoughts started to swirl.

Memories of Hermione as a student came back to him. She had annoyed him at first. The little swot always had to have the right answer and wanted everyone to know it. She had been an insufferable know it all. Then as she got older she remained a know it all but she was not quite so insufferable. She had gone from a book worm reciting textbook answers to an intelligent young woman. Severus didn't know exactly when the change happened but he thought it might have been somewhere around her sixth year that he finally noticed it. When every other student and moaned about his teaching methods, she had simply taken it as a challenge. A challenge that she not only met but surpassed. Never in his many years of teaching did he have a student who was so dedicated and intelligent enough to master anything he threw their way. She had surpassed everyone of his expectations. Not that he had been able to tell her so.

No, he had been forced to be a right git to her. And he had very strict morals about students. Which is why he had been forced for years to simply not think about her. He had forced himself not to notice how the girl had grown into an attractive, intelligent young woman. He had forced himself not to think about her that year she had gone into hiding with those two dunderheads. He told himself that night in the Shack that he had not looked at her with longing as he lay there, not knowing if the potions he had taken would work. Not knowing if he would live long enough to allow his thoughts of her to happen.

Then somehow he had lived. The potions he had taken when he was summoned kept him alive long enough to get help. It had taken months for him to recover and by that point it was common knowledge that she and the Weasley boy were an item. So again he refused to think about her. If he thought about her he would want to see her, and he wouldn't force his presence in her happy life. So for years he immersed himself in his work. He restyled his teaching habits and while he was still strict, the name calling had lessened some. His research had resulted in more than one break through in the last couple of years as he threw himself into it. He had denied himself to even think of her. He even refused now to look closely at the reason why he had gotten so ridiculously drunk the night he had read about her impending marriage.

Then a miracle had occurred. The Weasley boy had taken another for his wife. Severus had finally let himself think of her. How beautiful she had become after recovering from her time on the run. How well she had filled out and grown into her womanly curves. How intelligent and articulate she was when speaking to the media or at the few functions they had both been forced to attend. He allowed himself to hope for one small moment before he dashed the thoughts aside once more. She was a beautiful and intelligent young woman. Even if the Weasley boy was an idiot who let her go, surely there would be another who would agree to marry her. She would find another to marry her and it would be a man of her choice.

But she hadn't found someone else. She had been assigned to marry him. This beautiful, smart, amazing woman was his wife. He was finally allowed to notice her soft womanly curves, her glowing eyes, smiling face. He was allowed to recognize her sharp wit and intellect. He was allowed to appreciate her every in and out. He was finally allowed to admit to himself what he had buried deep within himself for years. This perfect creature sitting in all her naked glory meant more to him than any other ever had. Not even Lily had caused such deep emotions to bubble with in him. Lily had been a school boys crush. Hermione was the love of his life.

Finally admitting it to himself was one thing. Telling the goddess before him was another. It was too soon. And he was mistaken by the look in her eyes. Just because he loved this perfect creature did not mean she loved him back, or that she ever would. No, her look was probably post cloital bliss. Maybe someday, if he tried very hard, she may come to like him. Maybe in five years, if he worked hard enough, she may be persuaded to stay with him. For now he would savor every moment with her. He would show her he was not such the bastard she had known. He would show her everyday with actions what he could not say in words.

Thus resolved he brought his arms around the warm body still seated in his lap. His once waning cock hardened quickly, almost painfully as she shifted forwards into his embrace. He held her to him for a moment, reveling in warmth, before brushing his lips upon her exposed neck. Her hair was still somehow up in a knot on the back of her head and his hands came up to let it down. He ran his hands through her curls as his lips traveled from her neck, along her jaw, to kiss her lazily upon the lips. His tongue darted out, caressing hers in long strokes, mimicking the way his cock was about to move within her wet heat. He heard her breath hitch and he fought back a groan as she shifted her hips, grinding down upon him. He rolled his own hips in response, angling just so to put pressure upon her clit. Her moan of pleasure spurned him on and he did it again.

She tightened almost painfully around him as his cock continued its slow but steady motions. His hands when around her slim waist as he moved them back slightly, allowing a deeper angle. She approved with a deep throated moan and began to sway above him. His eyes latched onto the sight of her bobbing breasts as she started to move. She rose and fell, impaling herself on his rock hard staff and he met her with thrusts of his own. Their pace was still slow, almost lazy. The feeling of his cock slowly filling and withdrawing from her tight pussy was exquisite. When her hands fell on his shoulders to help her balance she brushed against the bite marks and he felt a shudder. She had marked him, made him hers, and it turned him on all the more.

Her breaths were coming in quiet gasps and Severus felt his sack draw up, his orgasm coming fast so soon after his last. He was still sensitive and the sight and feel of her too much to hold out long. Her hips were starting to pick up pack as she bounced on his cock and he reached between them. His fingers sought her moist folds and he found the hidden gem between them. Hermione let out a moan and her movements because more erratic as he massaged her clit. She was right on the edge and this time he swore he would wait to release himself within her until he watched her come apart fully. Thankfully he did not have to wait long until her head flung back and she wailed her release to the ceiling. After her shout of pleasure her head dropped back down and her eyes locked on his. At the pure lust and deep satisfaction in her eyes he lost control of his own movements, thrusting up into her quickly as his own orgasm overtook him.

He crushed her to him, his lips upon hers as he released himself into her willing body. His body shuddered and a moan escaped him as Hermione drew her nails lightly across his pecs, prolonging his orgasm. He shot his seed deep within her, hips thrusting uncontrollably a few more times until he stilled completely. He kept his eyes closed, head buried between her breasts as he got himself back under control. As feeling returned to his toes and control to his limbs he flopped back to look at his wife, his woman, his love.

When he moved back she had fallen forward to splay against his chest. He gently moved aside her hair to look upon her face. She looked wholly relaxed and gave him a satisfied smile as she looked back at him. He still didn't think the light in her eyes was love but for a moment he let himself hope for it. He allowed himself to wish that she could love him. He was not able to think long on it however before the silence of the moment was interrupted by a loud rumble coming from the direction of Hermione's stomach. He raised an amused brow at her and she flushed red. Severus found himself chuckling, his laughter jostling them enough that his now soft cock finally slipped from her drenched hole. Moments later his lap was covered in their combined fluids and Hermione wiggled, flushing darker in embarrassment.

Still smirking but not embarrassed in the least at the evidence of their love making, Severus called his wand to him before casting a gentle cleansing spell to take care of the worst of it. They would both need a shower shortly but by the sounds coming from Hermione's stomach it would have to wait. Gently he lifted her from his lap and set her beside him on the couch before pulling their interrupted breakfast closer to and handing her a scone and fresh hot cup of coffee. She took both with a shy smile, trying to cover herself without being obvious. Severus, not wanting her to cover herself quite yet, shoved down his own insecurities and lazed back, coffee and scone of his own in hand. He felt her eyes wander over him and forced himself to relax. He watched her out of the corner of his eye as she forgot her own nakedness as she took in his. His forced nonchalance did the trick and soon she was eating heartily, reaching for a second scone.

Severus relaxed himself and wondered if he would be able to talk her into making a tradition of this. It seemed that Saturday morning breakfast should always be eaten in the nude. Perhaps he would be able to talk her into a repeat performance. Without the fight before hand of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if Severus is a little marosy in this chapter but I promise he will get better. Kudos and Comments are loved!


	15. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Hasn't changed.
> 
> A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! I want to start out by saying thank you so much for all the kudos and comments. Also I posted a short story called 'One Night' for anyone who would like to read another of my works.

**Chapter 15** : _Revelations_

 

Over the next couple of weeks Hermione and Severus settled into a comfortable routine. Hermione started teaching classes with the help of Filius and Minerva. Or at least with their help the first week. It was soon apparent to both older teachers that Hermione was a much better teacher than they had ever hoped. Hermione did her best to combine the teaching styles of her favorite teachers and so she found a style all her own. She kept things light and fun in the classroom like Filius but would turn stern with a glare that rivaled Minerva when the students acted up. She had only had to give one detention so far but even that was bad enough to rival Severus. The student had been forced to clean a whole floors worth of bathrooms (including the teachers and prefects) the muggle way with sponges and mops. She had gained even Argus Filch's grudging respect with that one.

  
She met with Filius for an hour every day to work on her apprenticeship. He mostly just sat back and observed, only occasionally piping up, as Hermione worked on her research project. She was working on a charm to make electronics work with magic. So far she had deduced that the main reason that electronics liked to fry was due to the fact that magical energy was too much for their circuits. She was now looking into finding a way to charm a battery of sorts that let off a low enough current to run different electronics without frying them. So far she had worked out how to charm crystals to put off a charge but not how to regulate the output. Filius for his part was letting her work through the project on her own.

  
After dinner everyday Hermione and SEverus would sit together in their living room sipping tea and working on their grading. Sometimes they would converse about a variety of subjects from the newest potions articles to magical theory to classic literature (he of course was a big fan of Hemingway and she of Austin). Other times they would simply sit in silence, enjoying each other's presence. They never spoke of their feelings for each other or of the future, neither wanting to risk their current comfortable understanding by voicing their deeper thoughts. This did not stop them from snogging like school children a few nights a week.

  
On school nights Hermione would force herself to retire to her own room to sleep. Neither liked the fact but both needed the space to help them maintain their 'friends only' facades. It was as if sleeping together more would cross some invisible line in their relationship. As if asking the other would reveal too much. And so five nights a week they slept alone. However, on Friday and Saturday nights Hermione would find herself drawn into Severus room and his bed.

  
Saturday mornings were spent naked. Hermione had been surprised that next Saturday when she had woken to find all her clothes from the night before missing from Severus room. She had gone to his wardrobe to borrow a shirt only to find it locked. Frowning and slightly uncomfortable she had peeked out into the living room, trying to see if the coast was clear to scuttle over to her own room. Instead she found Severus lounging on the couch in all his naked glory, sipping a coffee and reading the morning paper. He turned to her as she opened the door, setting down his paper and coffee. He held his hand out to her, beckoning her forward. Her nerves settled as she came closer and fell into the dark promise of his eyes. She had climbed into his lap and they had made love slowly as their coffee cooled and breakfast waited. Hence began their Saturday tradition of eating breakfast in the nude.

  
The rest of their week end was spent working on their separate research projects and grading. Hermione spent a lot of time with Filius in the afternoons and evenings in the teachers lounge, getting to know the other new couples and conversing with the other teachers. Sometimes Severus joined her and other times she would return to their room to find him still entrenched in his lab so she would sit and read until he finished up.

  
Both of them were surprised at just how smoothly they had adjusted to each others presence. They were both busy, they still had the occasional small fight over various things, but neither of them felt like killing the other. In fact their love for each other only continued to grow as they got to know more about each other. Not that they ever told each other that.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

It was late May, almost three months after they married, that the first sign of real trouble happened. Hermione had woken up the last three days nauseous and had to rush to the bathroom to relieve her stomach of its contents. So far she had managed to keep her illness from Severus but the weekend was coming up fast and she doubted he wouldn't notice if she got up in a rush in the morning. She occasionally felt ill during the day as well, especially at meal times, but hoped that she would be over whatever illness she had soon. If she didn't feel better by the evening she would go to Poppy.

  
Thus waving her concerns away, Hermione had gone about her day teaching. It wasn't until her last class of the day that she realized something was very wrong with her. One of the students had made an innocent comment on how tired she looked and Hermione had burst out in tears, surprising not only herself but her entire class of third years. It had taken a few minutes to get herself under control and she apologized to her class before excusing them saying she wasn't feeling well. She quickly shooed the students out the door before locking it and rushing quickly to the Infirmary.

  
"Poppy, I need you." Hermione's anxiety had only worsened on her rush to see the matron. She had worked herself up to just shy of a full blown panic attack and it was apparent in her voice as she almost screamed for the school nurse.

  
""What is it Hermione? What's wrong?" Poppy hurried over the distressed girl and quickly set her on the nearest hospital bed. Hermione looked around quickly and seeing they were alone she relaxed marginally. She didn't want anyone around for this and drew the curtains around the bed just in case.

  
"Poppy, I need you to give me a pregnancy test." Hermione was barely holding it together as she whispered her request. Poppy's eyes widened in surprise but said nothing as she drew her wand. She waved a complicated pattern over Hermione's stomach, muttering the incantation under her breath. A bright ball of light formed in front of Hermione, flashing three times before settling down to a steady glow. Hermione's heart sank. She knew enough about the charm to know that she was pregnant. Her thoughts raced. How was she pregnant? She had taken a contraceptive potion just before their wedding. She should have another couple of months before she needed to worry. Was they potion a dud? She had brewed it herself and was sure that she had done everything right. How had this happened? What was Severus going to think?

  
"I take it your pregnancy was a surprise then?" Hermione was startled out of her panicked thoughts at Poppy's gentle words. She nodded her head, unable to form words quite yet. "From the looks of it you are into your third month. You would have conceived shortly after your wedding. You are not far enough along to show but I assume you have had symptoms?"

  
"I have been throwing up the last few days, mostly in the mornings. Today I broke down and sobbed over nothing in my last class. That's when I came to you. But Poppy, how can I be pregnant? I took a potion, brewed it myself, right before the wedding. It should still be good for a few more months." Hermione turned her confused stare at the kindly woman who was gripping her shoulder reassuringly.

  
"Oh you poor dear. It seems like this has been happening to quite a few newly weds. my friends at St. Mungo's said that they are getting more and more women coming in pregnant even though they remember clearly taking a potion. It's not common knowledge yet but they suspect the Ministry is involved somehow. You might want to look back over the marriage law and the paperwork the Ministry sent for your marriage. Maybe there is something there that has been overlooked."

  
Hermione took all this in and resolved to look over all the legislature pertaining to the marriage law as well as the actual contract as soon as she got back to her rooms. In the meantime she had to be sure to swear Poppy to secrecy. She was not quite ready to share her news with anyone yet, including Severus.

  
"Poppy, would you mind keeping this news to yourself for now? Don't even tell Severus. I promise I will tell him and everyone soon but I need a few days. I think it might be best to tell Severus I love him before I tell him I am pregnant with his child." Hermione gripped the matrons hands urgently.

  
"You love him?" Hermione saw the surprise and pleasure at her words flash across Poppy's face.

  
"I do. I love him very much. I just haven't told him yet. It's still so early in our relationship you know. I wanted to wait a little while, give us a chance to really get to know each other. And I didn't want to ruin what peace we do have by burdening him with this. Just because I love him doesn't mean that he loves me. It looks like I am out of time now though. So tell me, how does a person go about telling a man like Severus Snape that you are madly in love with him?" Hermione's words were punctuated by the privacy curtain being thrown back and the astonished face of her husband coming into view. Hermione stared wide eyed at Severus as she realized that not only had she forgotten to cast any silencing spells, neither her nor Poppy had heard the door opening or the footsteps drawing near. She felt Poppy's hand tighten on her shoulder as she continued to stare at her husband in shock and horror.

  
"Poppy, would you mind giving me a moment with my wife?" Hermione flinched at the flat tone and emotionless countenance on Severus face. Gone was the man she had gotten to know the last few months and back was the former Death Eater and spy. Poppy gave her shoulder one last reassuring squeeze before quickly hurrying away to her office. Severus immediately twitched the curtain closed and Hermione felt the tingle of magic as he set privacy spells. His eyes bore into her own and Hermione hoped he wasn't trying to use Legilimency on her. His words when he spoke uttered in the same flat, clipped tone. "Is it true?"

  
"That depends." Hermione hedged, still unwilling to say anything to reveal anything until she knew exactly what he had overheard. "Is what true? How much did you hear?"  
"Do you love me?" Hermione gasped as Severus mask fell away. Fear, hope and longing flashed in his eyes as he looked at her. She couldn't lie to him, wouldn't. She couldn't look at him however. She couldn't bare to see the rejection her admittance would surely receive.

  
"Yes." Hermione barely got the word out before she was knocked back onto the bed. Severus mouth crashed onto her own as his arms came around her to draw her firmly to him. His mouth was possessive, almost harsh with his unrestrained response to her admittance. Hermione's hands came up to tangle in his hair, holding him to her as their tongues clashed and breathing turned harsh. She didn't know how long they stayed like that, lips locked and tongues battling, before Severus drew away far enough to rest his forehead upon hers. His eyes bore into her, telling her what he still had trouble putting into words. He loved her. She had no doubt now and she smiled at the knowledge. "It's ok. I know. You don't have to say it because I know."

  
"Hermione." How he turned her name into such a heartfelt prayer she didn't know, but she shivered at the emotions he wrapped around her name as he whispered it to her gently. They stayed like that a few more moments before Severus drew away. He still hovered over her but he was no longer crushing her between the bed and himself. Hermione felt herself relaxing beneath him, thinking she still had time before she had to tell him about the pregnancy. Until he spoke again. "And the other thing. Is that also true? Are you pregnant?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated.


	16. The Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Obviously I am not J.K. Rowling so these characters are not mine. I just enjoy making them do crazy things!
> 
> A/N: Sorry again for the wait. My muse has been forcing me to pay attention to a few other projects lately. Projects that I hope to post after completing this one. For now here is a bit longer of a chapter with some lemony goodness! Also thank you soooooooo much for all of your wonderful comments, reviews, and kudos. You guys don't know how much they mean to me!
> 
> A/N2: For anyone who is wondering I do believe this story is reaching an end. There will probably only be a few more chapters after this.

**Chapter** 16:  _The Talk_

 

_"And the other thing. Is that also true? Are you pregnant?"_

 

Hermione stared at Severus. His expression was back to being closed off but Hermione saw the fear lurking in the dark depths of his intense gaze. Hermione's own fears took back seat as she took her husband's hands in hers. His grip was telling as he clung almost desperately to her. She forced herself to calmly tell Severus about her own fears earlier that day and all the things that Poppy had revealed to her about the other newlyweds. While she talked Severus eyes remained firmly on their interlocked hands.

Hermione kept her voice low and even as she spoke, trying to keep Severus calm as she could. She watched the concealed emotions flash behind his mask of indifference. Fear was still predominate but anger and the smallest glimmer of hope also showed themselves to her searching gaze. 

When she finished talking she sat rubbing a soothing thumb over the back of Severus hand as he processed the information concerning not only her pregnancy but also the Ministry's role in the conception of their child. After a few long moments of silence Severus finally stood, keeping one of her hands as if he needed the physical contact as much as she did. "Come. Let's get you home."

"Severus?"

"Not here." Hermione allowed Severus to draw her away. They walked back to their room hand in hand, both lost in their own thoughts. Upon entering their living quarters, Severus dropped her hand and went to stand in front of the window to stare out across the grounds. Hermione's own fears doubled as soon as he had moved away from her. She stood in the middle of the room and wrapped her arms around her middle as a chill went down her spine at Severus continued silence. They may have talked at length on everyday and academic topics but they had both been careful not to mention anything concerning the future. She was kicking herself now that she hadn't brought it up before now. If she had then maybe she would at least have an idea about what was going on in her husband's mind. She wouldn't now be freaking out quite so thoroughly. Because freaking out she was. 

Her breaths were coming quick yet quietly and her eyes stung with unshed tears as her thoughts raced. She had been getting to understand Severus more and more over the last few months. He was still his usual snarky self, especially with the students, but the venom from the man she knew before had all but disappeared unless he was particularly vexed. With her he had become more relaxed, less prone to snark and sarcasm. The few times he had gotten particularly snide with her she had found out that he had been pouting over some misconceived slight. Once he had not realized that a private dinner invitation from Minerva had been meant for the both of them and once when he thought she had taken the last piece of chocolate cake at dinner. His attitude had immediately dropped as soon as she had straightened out the misunderstandings. She had dragged him with her to dinner where Minerva chastised him after apologizing for not making herself clear. The cake had been intended for him from the beginning and Hermione had simply ignored his caustic remarks as she plunked the cake down in front of him and reached for her own dessert. 

Both times he had quietly apologized as soon as they were alone and Hermione had forgiven him with a smile. She was getting better at reading him and was able to weather the storms that were his moods. She was able to understand by the slight quirk of his lips when he was teasing her. The softening in his eyes showed her when he was happy. The way he sprawled out on the couch, instead of sitting rigidly, showed her just how relaxed he was in her presence. The intense darkening of his eyes always sent shivers of awareness through her when he looked at her with desire. She was even able to read the newest look of awe and wonder that told her that he loved her.

This Severus however was entirely new. Even when he was talking to her about something uncomfortable he still would sit with her close. This Severus seemed so distant, so closed off. She worried her lip as she watched his rigid form standing across the room from her. She couldn't even examine her own feelings about the news of their pregnancy, she was so worked up over his reaction. And so she waited, trying to hold herself together, arms tight around her middle, eyes fixed unblinking on his back, as she waited for him to speak. They stood like that for some minutes, neither moving before he finally started to speak.

"Hermione, I think it's about time we talked about a few things before we get to the information you gave me at the infirmary. You see, I have been thinking for a while now on our situation. The law says that we are only required to remain married for five years. I thought for a while that I would accept these five years and enjoy them as best I could, and then when the time came I would sign the annulment papers and let you go. Over the last few months however I have found the thought of you leaving more and more... distasteful. I did not know how to bring this up with you, and indeed thought it may still be too soon to speak of this with you. However I have recently resolved that when the time came, either in five years or if the opportunity arose sooner, I would ask you to stay with me. Not as a temporary wife forced into an unwilling marriage. I would ask you to stay with me as a life partner. I was even going to propose that we have a second ceremony, to show everyone that this time we were choosing each other because we wanted to. I want you to know that what you told me in the infirmary is not the reason for these thoughts, only the catalyst for speaking of them sooner than planned." At this point he turned to face her and his mask was firmly in place. Hermione studied his face, using everything she knew about the man to look beyond the facade he presented her. The mask he was using was the one he put on when he assumed he was about to be rejected and as soon as she understood this her heart broke for the man. The tears she had been holding back slid silently down her face as she realized that after everything, even knowing that their love was mutual, he still believed that she did not want him.

Giving him a watery smile she slowly crossed the room to stand before him, looking up into his eyes that shone upon closer inspection with fear and hope. Fear of the rejection he thought was a sure thing. Hope that her actions would once again prove his own dark thoughts unfounded. Hermione raised a trembling hand to his cheek and watched as his eyes unwilling shuttered closed as he leaned slightly into her warmth. She reached up and placed a gentle kiss against his lips before taking his large left hand between her two smaller ones. She rubbed her thumbs back and forth across his wedding band as she looked him straight in the eye and held his gaze as she spoke. "Severus Snape, we may not have been together long, nor has our relationship been the most... conventional. However, I want you to know that I love you more than I ever thought it was possible to love another person. I do not wish to ever be parted from you, for any reason. I love you Severus, and I want to be your wife for now and for always, no matter what may come." 

When she finished speaking she raised up and this time gave him a lingering kiss. His free hand came up to tangle in her hair as he returned the kiss and Hermione's breath caught at the shear force of the feelings he was putting into it. Her head swam with all the love and care and need that he was able to express with such a simple action as touching his lips to hers. When he drew away a moment later she rest her head against his chest, drawing on his strength as her own seemed to have deserted her.

"Hermione, I have never been one to talk about my feelings with any person, living or otherwise. I have tried my hardest with you to change that. I have tried to be open and honest with you and I know that sometimes I fail. Your understanding and patience with me has been more than I ever could have hoped for." Severus stepped back, forcing Hermione to look at him once again. "I want you to know that if it were anyone else I would not even try. But for you I want to say something that I have never told anyone, not even my parents. I love you, Hermione Jean Snape, and it would make me the happiest man in the world to be you husband, for now and for always." 

"You said it. I knew, you have shown me so many times in so many ways these last few months. But you really said it. Oh Severus, I love you so much." Hermione flung herself back into her husbands arms and relaxed into his hold as his arms came around her to snuggle her close.

"I may not say those words often but I promise you they are true and I will strive to show you everyday what I find hard to say with words." Hermione closed her eyes as his words washed over her and they remained standing there for a few moments before Severus cleared his voice, clearly uncomfortable with such a heartfelt display, and spoke again. "Now, to other matters." 

Severus pulled away but this time took her hand and brought her with him as he sat on the couch. "I believe there are two other matters of importance that we also need to speak on. One is the Ministry and its meddling, and two is children. I would like to start with the second if you would. Also lets for arguments sake, pretend like you are not currently pregnant with our child." Hermione raised a brow at this but nodded, understanding that talking about children in the abstract might be easier on Severus and ease him into speaking about the reality of having a child so soon. 

"Very well Severus. So, how do you feel about having children?"

"I still do not know. I had hoped not to have any children if our marriage was only to last for a few years. I did not want to bring a child into a family that was to be broken. If you did leave, I wanted you to be able to move on with no strings attached so that you might move on with your life and without burdening you or the child. Then when I thought about convincing you to stay I didn't want to assume that you would even want children."

"Oh I do. At least three. Two boys and a little girl." Hermione smiled shyly at her admittance.

"So do I." Severus barely whispered the words. "I may not get along well with the students but I have always yearned for a child of my own. I dared not assume that you would feel the same. I did not want to think of the disappointment if you didn't want children. My own childhood was less than pleasant and I do not know what kind of father I will make. I want to try though. I want to try and be the best father I can."

"Oh Severus, you will be an amazing father. The world may still see you as the same taciturn and snarky man you were before, but I know different. You have shown me just how good of a man you are to those you love and care for. Our children will see the same thing. You will be able to show them just how loving and gentle of a person you are under your public persona." 

"How can you be so sure?" Hermione smiled a secret smile as Severus looked at her with a kind of quiet desperation. His need for her assurance was so great that Hermione found herself falling for him all over again, her wonderful insecure man.

"Because I see the man you are behind your walls. Walls that you keep even around me, although everyday seems to crumble them a little more. Even now you hold back sometimes for different reasons. I have been working for months assure you that your insecurities and doubts are unfounded and I will continue to do so until you are able to let the last wall fall. I do so because I love you. I know it will still take some time for your fears to fade and for you to accept my love." Hermione held up her hand to stop him as Severus tried to interrupt. "I know you accept that I love you but I also know that you still fear losing me. Your own doubts cloud your acceptance and your own fear of rejection doesn't allow you to completely relax. In time I will prove to you my devotion and when that time comes, your walls with be gone around me. The reason I know you will be a good father is because with our children you will never have to put up walls to begin with. You will be able to be your loving, devoted, protective self to them from the beginning. They will always know you as the loving man I know you to be. And they will love you completely, unconditionally in return."

  
Severus sat back in the couch, staring at the far wall while his thumb caressed her knuckles in a lazy pattern. "How do you know so much about me that I did not even realize myself? Not until you said it did I realize how true you words were."

"The same way you know so much about me. I love you, so I want to know all I can about you. I know you do the same. Its why you bring me chamomile tea in the evenings when I am over working myself. You know better than to ask me to stop because I will ignore you and work harder just for spite. Instead you give me chamomile tea so that I can relax and eventually sleep. It's how you know that after a long day I prefer hot chocolate and you even know when I have had a trying day without having to ask. These things and so many more show me everyday that you love me, that you are thinking of me, getting to know me. Which makes me love you all the more." Hermione was smiling as she spoke and she saw Severus own rarely used smile in return. 

"Than I suppose the only other question would be, which would you prefer for our first child, a boy or a girl?" Severus had put back on his serious face to pose the question but Hermione caught the twitching in his lips.

"Hmm. Boy first I believe. In fact I think the first two should be boys. Then they can help keep an eye out for our little girl when she comes." Hermione knew that there would never be so pampered or protected a girl with Severus as a father and his sons as brothers. She already felt sorry for any future boyfriends her future daughter might try to bring home.

"Don't tell me you plan on following in Molly's footsteps?" Severus sneered and Hermione raised a brow at his tone and question. "You know. Keep having more and more children and eventually one will be a girl?"

Hermione laughed out loud at the horror in Severus voice. He may be all for children but apparently seven was far too many. "I tell you what, if we still haven't had a girl after our fourth try, I promise to stop trying."

"Hmpf. Very well." Hermione grinned at the grudging acceptance in his voice before more serious thoughts took over and she became grim once again.

"So now that we have decided that being pregnant, while earlier than expected, is not so dire a thing, I think it's time to talk about the Ministry." Severus sat back up and Hermione wished they didn't need to speak about it as his face clouded over and became stern.

"First things first we need to re-read the marriage law and our own license before we go pointing any fingers. We may even want to take a look at a blank marriage law as well to see if there is any tampering with it. I suppose Minerva could request another without too much suspicion." Severus was in full on problem solving mode and Hermione hid a smile as she too slipped into solving mode.

"After we get the particulars I think that it might be a good idea if a 'good samaritan' went to work gathering evidence again. He would of course have help this time. We could have Poppy tell her friends at St. Mungo's that anyone else similarly afflicted should get in touch with us." Hermione mused. 

"Very well. Now we have a plan of action and can start first thing tomorrow." Severus said with finality.

"Tomorrow? Why wait? I am sure I have a copy of the marriage law and license around here somewhere? Also it's not so late we can't talk to Minerva about getting a clean copy?" Hermione was confused at Severus willingness to put off the work on such a project even for a night.

"No. We will start work tomorrow. For now we will have Tandy bring us some dinner since you, my dear wife, are now eating for two and have not been eating well lately. After dinner I plan on taking my pregnant wife to bed and show her just how appreciative I am that she loves me and is carrying my child."

"Oh? OH!" Hermione flushed with delight as the full meaning of Severus words occurred to her. Yes, work could most definitely wait until tomorrow.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Tandy brought them a lovely dinner of roast chicken and vegetables and Severus proceeded to fuss over her until she had cleaned her plate. Hermione had little trouble eating everything set in front of her including a large slice of chocolate cake. She found her appetite returning full force now that the stress of she 'illness' had been lifted. She marveled at Severus attentiveness to her needs and found she had little trouble with allowing him to fuss over her. When she had licked the last morsel of frosting off her fork she sat back and turned to her husband.

Severus was watching her with that familiar dark promise lurking in his gaze and Hermione felt her body immediately respond. He took the last bite of his own piece of cake and she watched as his lips moulded around the utensil, his tongue flicking out to clean it as hers had done. She had never thought of eating as erotic before but now she wished she had watched him more closely before. The way he gently set down the fork before his long fingers wrapped around his cup of tea and brought it back to his lips was mesmerizing. His throat worked as he drank down the last of his tea and she watched as his adam's apple bobbed. She gaze traveled back up, pausing briefly as he licked a drop from his lips, and she fell into his eyes once more. The dark promise was now tempered by mirth and she realized he knew she had been staring.

  
She gave him a warm smile as her cheeks blushed, embarrassed at being caught ogling him so openly. Then, before he had a chance to say or do anything, she stood and reached for his hand to draw him up with her. Her smile widened as his eyes darkened further with desire and need as she drew him towards his bedroom. 'Our bedroom soon.' She thought.

As soon as they entered the dark room she pulled her wand from its sheath on her hip and lit the candles scattered throughout. Another flick of her wand and the door shut behind them. Hermione let go of Severus hand and stepped back tossing her wand onto the dresser before bringing her hands to buttons on her shirt. Severus simply leaned back against the door and watched as she slowly slid one button after another from their holes. His eyes roamed her body as she shrugged out of the shirt letting it fall behind her. Her hands caressed her own skin along her still trim (for now) belly and across to the catch of her skirt. She watched as his breaths quickened as his eyes followed her movements. When her skirt fell from her hips she heard a soft groan come from him as he drank in the sight of her standing before him in matching underwear and charmed thigh high stockings. She in turn took in the bulging of his pants as she walked slowly backwards towards the bed as her hands reached back to undo her bra. It fell away and his eyes snapped to her pert breasts and hard nipples. Her own breathing was getting erratic at the pure lust radiating from his intense gaze. She trailed her hands from her shoulders and across her breasts, teasing him her goal but letting out a whimper of her own when her fingers brushed against her sensitive nubs. She didn't linger though and let her fingers trail once more to her waist. Her knees hit the bed the same time as her finger reached the band of her knickers. Severus was again watching her hands closely as they moved, his own going unconsciously to rub his straining member. Hermione's mouth went dry and lust burned through her as she watched him. It wasn't until his hands stopped that she remembered what she was doing and quickly shimmied her way out of her now drenched knickers.

The groan from Severus this time was clearly audible and Hermione moaned in response. She was panting now, chest bobbing with each quick breath, and she had to force herself not to run across the room and throw herself at him. Instead she started to lean down to take off her stockings.

"Wait." The intensity of his decadent voice sent a shiver down her spine as she froze. Taking a steadying breath she looked up at her husband, wondering why he had halted her progress. She saw him coming closer, quickly undoing his own shirt and letting it fall. "Allow me." 

Hermione stood back up and waited as Severus drew near. He stopped barely an inch away and Hermione waited for his touch. Yearned for it. He dipped his head and Hermione closed her eyes in preparation for the kiss that didn't come. Instead she moaned aloud as his warm breath washed over her throat. Still he didn't touch her but she heard him moving and his hot breath washed over a new part of her. Her collar, her breasts, her hip all burned as his breath washed over them. She trembled as he blew gently on her center as his fingers finally landed on her ankles. He was now kneeling before her, his hands trailing up her legs as he breathed deeply. She knew that he was taking in the sent of her arousal and while it had embarrassed her the first time she now squirmed with lust at his obvious pleasure. She felt as his hands came to rest at the top of her stockings and he began to draw them down. Still he had not touched her directly, only the stockings and Hermione felt herself trembling with suppressed desire. Even without touching her, he had made her blood boil with need. When the stockings finally reached her feet she lifted one foot and then the other so he could draw them off. When she set her feet back down however, she made sure to widen her stance. 

She could already feel her own arousal coating her thighs and knew he could see the shine coating her nether lips. The deep groan the left him was pure sex and Hermione let out a small shriek as she was suddenly lifted up and tossed onto the edge of the bed. Before she had a chance to recover his mouth was on her mons. His nose was buried between her lips, jostling her hidden pearl, as Severus lapped at the dew dripping from her quivering depths. Her whole body jolted as desire spiked through her. She knew she would not last long as pleasure shot through her at his ministration. His hands came to wrap around her thighs, holding her open as he devoured her. Hermione writhed, head tossing at the sensations his mouth were causing. When he finally brought his tongue to bear against her swollen clit, she couldn't hold back the cry of pleasure that tore from her. Her whole body shook as his tongue lashed quickly back and forth against her. She felt her muscles tensing as pleasure shot through her and her orgasm washed over her like a tidal wave. Her eyes squeezed shut as she cried out at the all encompassing pleasure and her body arched and bucked against him as she rode the wave of sensations.

As soon as her orgasm hit, Severus had moved. She didn't know how he had gotten out of his pants so fast but suddenly he was surging into her. Her fading orgasm kicked up another notch as his hardness plundered her still clenching hole. She lost all control of her vocal cords and a high keening sound made its way from between her parted lips. Finally her orgasm subsided but the pleasure was quick to build. Hermione had enough presence of mind to open her eyes and look at the man bringing her to such heights. Severus was watching her as his hips snapped into her own. The raging lust was only barely tempered by the love shining from his eyes and Hermione couldn't help but groan in wanton pleasure at the look. Her hands reached up to rest upon his bare chest. "Please... Oh Severus... Need."

"What do you need, precious?" His voice was pure sex. Silky yet raw in a way that made Hermione clench around him as a shot of pleasure rushed through her.

"You... Lips... Oh... Sev'rus... Kiss me." Hermione knew she was whining but she needed him closer. The pleasure was intense but she needed to feel his skin on hers, his lips devouring her own. Severus snapped his hips to hers one last time before withdrawing from her wet core. Hermione moaned at the loss but Severus quickly settled them both up farther on the bed before settling over her. This time as he entered her, his mouth found their own. Their breaths mingled, panting, as their lips moulded over each other again and again. Severus switched from long thrusts to short rocking once and Hermione found herself biting his shoulder at the sensation. 

This new angle had him hitting that spot inside her that made her toes curl and the rocking of his hips put steady pressure against her throbbing clit. Her nails bit into his back as her arms came around to pull him even closer. His arms came around her, crushing her to him as his thrusts became faster, more forceful. Her lips latched onto his shoulder as the keening wail returned to her throat. Pleasure rose within her and she knew that they would both be coming any moment now. As her orgasm loomed she drew her head back, grabbing Severus by the hair and forcefully bringing his lips to hers once more. He was now thrusting into her fast and hard but still managing to stimulate her clit every time. As she felt her orgasm begin to crest she looked into her husband's eyes. "I love you." She somehow forced the words out before crying out as pleasure swamped her and her system overloaded in pure feeling. She felt Severus thrusts become erratic as he came with her, pouring his own release into her willing body as he groaned her name.

They lay there after, catching their breaths and staring into each other's eyes. Hermione let every ounce of love she felt for him come to the surface so there could be no doubt in his mind that she loved him so. She saw another wall fall as he watched her and his own eyes told her all she needed to know. It was with a warm smile and a lingering kiss, that Hermione let herself relax and fall into the deep sleep only found by those who are completely happy and satisfied.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I really do appreciate comments and kudos!


	17. Making Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Still not J.K. Rowling no matter how much I wish it.
> 
> A/N: So I feel this story coming to an end. One more chapter for sure and then maybe an epilogue.  
> A/N2: I want to thank everyone for their wonderful comments. I also appreciate all the kudos.

**Chapter 17:** _Making Plans_

 

The next day the couple cut their Saturday morning tradition of naked breakfast short so they could speak to Minerva. As soon as they were seated in the Headmistress office Hermione quickly summarize what they already knew from Pomona and what the suspected to find after looking into the new marriage certificates. Minerva's shock had turned to tight lipped anger as she took in the news of even more Ministry interference. She agreed to request a blank license and dug a copy of their own marriage license that the school now had on file. She also suggested asking someone who was recently married before the new law went into effect to read over their license to see if there was any differences.

  
After the meeting Hermione and Severus took their copy of their marriage license back to their quarters and immediately started looking over the fine print. What they found shocked them both into angry stunned silence. Buried half way through the standard legal jargon were a few lines that they were sure were new. Basically it read that at time of submitting the license to the Ministry, the wife of the union would agree to not only be checked to make sure the marriage was consummated, but also agreed to have a nullifying charm placed on her to counteract any current or future attempts at contraception until their first child was conceived.

  
They sat there in silence for some time, unwilling to speak so they wouldn't take out their anger and frustration on each other. It was only a short time later that an owl appeared at their window. Minerva had quickly received a blank marriage license and had taken the initiative to forward a copy of Harry's (who had married Ginny before the law took place) as well. How she got them so quickly, neither cared to speculate on. It was quickly clear that the requirements were new as there were no such clauses in Harry's license. It was present in the blank one and Hermione and Severus both beat themselves up for not reading the 'standard' license in full before signing.

  
They talked throughout the day and into the night, calling Tandy for food and tea as needed, as they outlined their plans. The Ministry had got too far, and neither of them were willing to let it stand.

 

~*~*~*~

 

The next few weeks were busy ones for Hermione and Severus. Severus had reprised his 'good samaritan' role and was busy pulling together testimonials from other surprise newly pregnant couples, as well as confirming with St. Mungo's staff in secret about their findings. He absolutely refused Hermione's help after their initial planning, insisting she focus on her health and apprenticeship outside of her teaching duties.

  
Hermione had finally had a breakthrough in her Charms project and was writing her final thesis on using shaped quartz wrapped in bronze to replace batteries in Muggle electronics to allow them to work in wizarding environments. She had finally found a way to charm the quartz not only to put off energy but a localized protection spell so most spells directed at the object would bounce off instead of frying the circuits. The bronze was charmed to regulate the energy output so that the device didn't burn out. Filius had been thrilled when Hermione had driven a remote control car around the room. She had a few such examples and promised Filius the little car as a gift after her demonstration before the Mastery Association.

  
Hermione also found herself tired more and more and was thankful the term was almost over, even if she had more work to do for her classes. She was looking forward to a nice long rest after classes were done and summer began. She still didn't know what the plans were for summer holidays and she resolved to speak to Severus at first chance.

 

~*~*~*~

  
First chance came up a few days later as they once again partook in their Saturday naked breakfast ritual. Hermione was curled up against Severus side as they both sipped their coffee.

  
"Severus?"

"Hmm?"

  
"We haven't talked about what our plans for the summer are yet." Hermione sat up and turn towards her husband. She was momentarily distracted by the wide expanse of his chest. His scars were white lines of slightly raised skin and she distracted thought back to the night she had mapped each and every one with her lips and tongue. She recalled the way he had moaned and writhed beneath her as she had made her way down his lean frame. He had been buried his hands into her hair as her mouth made its way to wrap around his...

  
"I thought you wanted to talk about our summer plans?" Her eyes flew up to meet the amused gaze of her husband. She felt a blush stain her cheeks as she realized that he was aware that she had let her thoughts wander.

  
"Right. Summer plans." Hermione said looking away from his gaze as it darkened with his own thoughts. She forced herself back to the topic on hand. "I was wondering if you were planning on staying here this summer. Or if we should be looking for a house or something."

  
Severus looked at her for a few more moments, eyes dark and promising before he cleared his throat and looked away. She thought she saw a flash of embarrassment behind his shuttered look before his eyes had left hers. She was contemplating the source of this when he finally spoke. "I may be able to help with that. I have a house in Spinner's End that we could use. It is the house I grew up in. It's not much and is in need of a good cleaning and maybe some remodeling. Or we could always sell it and look for something else."

  
Hermione understood the source of his embarrassment now. He had already told her about his neglected upbringing and she read between the lines of his stilted words. The house must be in poor shape indeed if he was embarrassed to even bring it up. It was sure to also be full of bad memories. The glimmer of hope as he mentioned selling the place sealed the deal in Hermione's mind.

  
"I think that we need a place of our own. Somewhere we can start fresh. A place that we can raise a family. Maybe a small cottage with a basement for a potions lab and a small yard where you can grow some ingredients. A place with a large study that has plenty of room for book shelves to double as a library. Somewhere close by so we can think about living their year round instead of just in the summer." Hermione lost herself as she pictured her dream cottage in her mind. Severus would of course have to give up head of house duties, but the more she thought about it the more she fell in love with the idea of a place of their own. In Hogsmeade perhaps if there was any properties available. She was brought out of her quiet contemplation when Severus gripped her hand tightly with his own. Her startled eyes met his and she gasped at the look of pure love and devotion shining from them.

  
"That sounds perfect, love. Absolutely perfect." Hermione smiled and was easily drawn into his lap as he drew her to him. Their lips met in a gentle, sensual caress and Hermione sighed at the perfection of it. Severus's use of 'love' did not go unnoticed, nor did the pure wash of affection that he was able to transmit through such a simply action as pressing his lips to hers. They kissed for a few minutes more before Hermione drew herself away reluctantly.

  
"Hmm, its settled then. I will contact a broker in Hogsmeade later today and ask him to send us a listing. How close are you to finishing up your 'good samaritan' work?" Hermione snuggled down into Severus warm embrace as she spoke.

  
"I have almost everything I need. I am just waiting on the last confirmation tests from St. Mungo's. As soon as I get them it will only take me a day or so to compile everything and send copies to Kingsley and the Daily Prophet. I think I will try and give Kingsley a day at least before unleashing the press." Severus wrapped his arms around her and played with the ends of her hair. "How is your thesis coming for your appointment with the board next week?"

  
"I sent it off today to be looked over by the board before the meeting on Wednesday. They promised to prioritize my case and I should know by the Leaving Feast if I made Mastery. Filius will be pleased. He already made plans to leave the country the next day and would like to have everything set before he leaves."

  
"You seem awfully calm. I seem to remember you used to work yourself up into a stressed out frenzy, barely leaving the library for days, before a big test when you were a student." The quirk of his lips tempered the furrow of his brow as he looked at her in bemusement.

  
"Ah but you see Filius was on the board of the Association for many years and if he is already making plans to leave then I figure I have the Mastery in the bag." Hermione couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.

  
"Indeed." Hermione frowned at the dryness of his tone. "You do know what they say about assuming things don't you?"

  
"Well I know what muggles say. Something about making an ass of oneself. Is there a different saying for wizards?"

  
"Nope. They saying is pretty much the same no matter where you go." Hermione felt her mouth fall open in shock. She felt her blood start to heat and she was about to give him a piece of her mind when the quirk of his lips and crinkle at his eye caught her attention as he took a careful sip of his coffee. Even after all these months she was still not used to the teasing. So far she had let his teasing (once she recognized it) go with a frustrated huff and resigned smile. She was resolved to try something a little different this time. Pulling on her most bored face and dry tone she responded in kind.

  
"So, in other words you are calling me an ass." She almost lost her cool facade as Severus inelegantly inhaled a bit of his coffee and sputtered for a few moments before turning to her with an amused brow raise.

  
"I am not _calling_ you anything. You seem to be _ass_ uming again." Hermione made sure that she only quirked her lip on the side away from her still teasing husband.  
"Your words bring to mind another Muggle saying. I believe it goes 'It takes one to know one'." Hermione finally let her smile spread as Severus rich laugh echoed through the room. She sat her cup down carefully as she turned to her husband with a giggle. She took in the glorious sight of her husband as he laughed, head thrown back and toned muscles rippling. She crawled closer to him and snuggled into his side. Severus arm came to drape around her as he slowly got himself under control. Her grin grew bigger as his lips came down to press against her curls as his chuckles slowed.

  
"You, my dear wife, are one of a kind." Hermione settled into the feeling of contentment and happiness as she lay in her husband's arms, looking upon his smiling face. "You have no idea how lucky I feel knowing that you are mine."

 

"As you are mine, dear husband." Hermione turned to accept a kiss from the wonderful man at her side.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: As always Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated.


	18. Happy Endings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Sadly I am not the great and powerful JKR. However I have been borrowing her characters and forcing them to do my bidding with no personal gain. Just for the fun of it!
> 
> A/N: So here it is folks. This will be the final chapter for this story. Sorry if it seems kinda rushed but I have written and rewritten this ending many times and this is finally what I have decided on. It has been a fun and interesting experience and I want to thank all of you who have been so supportive as you embarked on this journey with me. You all don't know how much I have appreciated your wonderful comments. There will be a very VERY important note at the end of the story so please PLEASE read it. And again, thank you all from the bottom of my heart.

**Chapter 18:** _Happy Endings_

 

_Good Samaritan Strikes Again!_

  
_The Wizengamot is under investigation after evidence was collected by the 'good samaritan'. The evidence shows that the Wizengamot and the Department of Marriage, Bonding, and Other Binding Commitments changed the wording of Marriage Licenses for all couples who fell under the Marriage Law passed earlier this year. The new wording was not made public knowledge before being changed and has affected the lives of thirteen couples to date. The new licenses allowed the Ministry to nullify any contraceptive action newly wedded couples might take. Thats right readers. The Wizengamot has decided to meddle in the lives of these couples practically forcing them to reproduce. We wait with bated breath to see just what the Minister plans to do with such damning evidence._

 

_ Wizengamot Temporarily Suspended _

  
_Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt released a proposal today to suspend the Wizengamot until the members could be properly investigated. He also told the press that he has plans to change the process of selecting new Wizengamot members. The Minister plans on taking a page from Muggle politics so each community or region of Wizarding Britain has a chance to elect a representative to sit on the Board. Special trials will also be held for those Ministry employees and Wizengamot members who are found culpable of interfering with the approved Marriage Law. These individuals will be tried in front of a randomly selected panel of witches and wizards from around Britain. The questions we must now ask ourselves is if the Minister is trying to shun Wizarding traditions and or very way of life? Or is he simply bring us into a new age? A more modern age? Only time will tell._

 

  
_Marriage Law Repealed_

_With the combined efforts of 'Good Samaritan' and the Minister of Magic, the Marriage Law passed earlier this year has been revoked. The Minister has agreed to provide a speedy dissolution of marriage for any couple who were caught up in the law starting next Monday. All these couples have to do is put in the paperwork at the Office of Marriage, Bondings, and Other Binding Commitments and their marriage will be fast tracked to being dissolved._

 

  
_Couples Line Up For Dissolution of Marriage_

  
_It was a busy day at the Office of Marriage, Bonding and Other Binding Commitments as couples lined up to submit their dissolution papers. Out of the 138 couples affected by the now repealed Marriage Law, 87 of these couples were waiting in line as soon as the Ministry opened this morning. We here at the Prophet were able to track a few of the remaining 51 couples down and get comments of their decision to remain married._

  
_Mr. & Mrs. Goldstein - "We have no wish to dissolve our marriage. We may have been forced into marriage by the Wizengamot but we have found happiness together that we never thought possible. We wish to stay together."_

  
_Mr. & Mrs. Flint - "We both grew up in traditional households. Even if we can't stand each other, we will find a way to make it work for the baby."_

  
_Mr. & Mrs. Snape - "Get out of my face you simpering idiot! We have nothing to say to the likes of you!"_

 

~*~*~*~

 

Severus was sitting in his favorite chair in front of the fire of their new home and let out a contented sigh. The dream cottage that Hermione had described that day months ago had actually come on the market a few weeks after the end of the school year. Minerva had readily agreed to allow both he and Hermione to be day teachers so every evening they were able to return to their own home. He had spent the last few months watching with growing awe and affection as Hermione grew ever more pregnant with their child. His favorite activity now a days was to wrap his arms around his wife and caress the swell of her expanded belly. He never knew he could feel so happy but every time he felt their unborn child move he felt his heart swell to bursting. The same bursting feeling when Hermione would give him that secret smile that showed him just how much she loved him. 

Severus levitated another log onto the fire. The cold November air made their Saturday mornings a tad uncomfortable without a roaring fire but the cooler weather did lend itself towards a more snuggly wife so Severus had no complaints. As he sat back and poured himself another cup of coffee he heard the creak of the stair and turned to watch Hermione descend the stairs. He smiled gently as she made her waddling way across the room to him in all her naked glory. Her answering smile caused the now familiar tightening in his chest as his love for her filled him. He fought the urge to get up and help her across the room but had learned the hard way that her independent nature would not allow his coddling. Instead he waited for her to come to him and felt his grin widen at her slow progress.

She was halfway across the room when she suddenly stopped, her eyes growing wide. Severus was immediately on his feet and coming towards her as her expressive mouth formed a perfect 'o' of surprise. Concern marred his face as he opened his mouth to ask what was wrong but she beat him to it.

"Severus... I think my water just broke." Severus quickly took in the sight of the puddle of water darkening the carpet before her words sank in. It was time. Fear flashed through him at the thought but he kept it off his face as best he could. He should have known that she would see right through him. "It's going to be okay, love. Just go get dressed and bring me some clothes. I will warn Poppy that we will be there shortly."

Severus was already half way up the stairs before she had finished talking. He threw on the first things he came across (dark trousers and a dark green sweater) and shoved his feet into his shoes, forgoing socks in his haste. He quickly grabbed a shirt and lounge pants from Hermione's drawer and hurried back down to her just as she was pulling her head from the green glowing fire. He rushed over to help her stand.

"Severus, breathe." Hermione's amused gaze fell on him as she stepped into the pants he held for her. Her grin grew as she took in the shirt that he had grabbed. In his haste he had ended up grabbing one of his old rock band tee's that she had commandeered. His own lips quirked as she slipped into his Iron Maiden shirt. The skeleton on the front was now grinning maniacally as it stretched across her middle. His nerves settled slightly and he gave Hermione a quick grin at the thought of what the old biddies at the school would think when they saw the shirt.

"Ready?" Severus pulled his witch close. Her face turned up to gaze at his and he leaned in to give her a searing kiss. It was over all too soon, both knowing that they needed to hurry, but both left breathless. 

"Ready." Hermione took a firm hold on his arm and he tightened his hold. Being a former Headmaster had its perks, being able to still apparate through and inside the wards being one of them. 

"I love you." Severus whispered before giving his now grimacing wife one last hasty kiss and spinning them both into the darkness.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Four and a half hours later (a full hour after Severus lost all hope of being able to get feeling back into his fingers after Hermione's punishing grip) Damion Harry Snape was born. Hermione was lying against him, sweaty and exhausted, but with a triumphant grin on her face as Poppy quickly checked over their child and wrapped him in a blanket. Severus knew that his mouth was hanging open as his newborn son was placed gently into his wife's arms. Hermione immediately started to coo at the fussing bundle and quickly bared one of her swollen breasts to feed the little tyke. It only took a few tries and finally their son latched on and Hermione turned to look at him. He took in the radiant joy shining from her and his own face split into a wide grin. His lips came to hers in a lingering kiss and Severus felt wetness on his cheek.

"Oh love." Hermione's free hand came up to cradle his face and Severus realized the wetness was from his own tears. "Shush now. Its ok. Everything's fine. Don't cry, my love."

"Hermione." Severus took a shuddering breath. "Oh my love, my wife. I can't help it. You have made me the happiest man alive." 

Hermione grinned at him before her attention was drawn once again to the babe in her arms. Severus followed her gaze, oblivious to the people around them who had just come in before his heartfelt confession. As he took in the wonder of his son and the happiness of his life he never heard the sniffles of the onlookers. Poppy had brought in Minerva, Harry, and Ginny. The women were dabbing their eyes at the lovely sight as Harry blinked furiously, fighting back his own tears. Any doubts that any of them may have had about the couple before them were completely shattered upon not only Severus words but also the looks of complete happiness on the new parents faces. Quietly the group drew away, giving the still oblivious couple a moment alone.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Severus stood glowering at the crowd of parents and students on Platform 9 3/4. Even after all these years there were still those who gossiped about the Family Snape. Thankfully having the Boy-Who-Lived-Twice on your side meant there was far less distrustful looks than there could have been. Still, Severus did not like crowds and couldn't wait to return home. Why they had to come to the train when they lived just down the road he still didn't understand but Hermione insisted it was tradition. And so here he was, standing glaring at the few whispering clumps of gossipmongers as Hermione double checked that Damion had everything.

'Not like she won't be able to give it to him tomorrow at breakfast if he forgot.' Severus shifted Dawn Marie in his arms as he waited for Hermione to finish. Dawn Marie was three years old now and everyone knew that she was Daddy's Little Princess. Not that anyone would say it to his face but even he knew that the girl had him completely wrapped around her little finger. Hence why she was currently in his arms peeking at the crowd through her curly black locks. While Damion had taken almost exclusively after him (thankfully with Hermione's nose), Dawn Marie had a perfect blending of them both. Her pert nose sat below her intense hazel eyes and her hair was dark as his but with her mother's unruliness. Severus shifted his little princess again as Hermione finally stood.

"Now, if you need anything you just ask any of the staff and we will get it to you as soon as possible." Hermione smoothed Damion's hair back to tuck behind his ear. He had insisted growing out long, much to Hermione's chagrin.

"Mom." Damion drew back, batting at her hand. "You're embarrassing me." Damion turned pleading eyes towards Severus and he smirked in response.

"Let the boy go on, dear. It's not like you won't see him tonight at the feast." Severus reached out and ruffled the boy's hair, a soft smile of his face at the thankful grin he got in return. In the next moment Damion had raced away, pausing only when he got to the train to turn and wave.

Severus returned the wave and then settled his arm around his still waving wife. He drew her close as the train whistled its final warning. In the sudden rush of boarding students Severus looked down at the woman pressed against his side. His smiles were second nature now, quite uncontrollable, and Severus had long ago gave up caring who saw. He had two wonderful children and a brilliant and loving wife. Yes his life was perfect.

"Severus?" He raised and inquiring eye at the look in his wife's face. The same look she got approximately nine months before Dawn Marie was born. "Do you think... Well that is... Maybe we?"

Severus cut her off by bring his lips to hers. His tongue quickly asked and received entrance. His tongue engaged hers into a fierce battle, not stopping until they were both out of breath. Hermione was splayed against him and he heard a giggle in his ear. He looked from his breathless wife to his grinning daughter. "What do you think princess? Do you want little brother or sister?" 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So that's it folks. What did you think? Please comment and Kudo if you liked!   
> A/N2: So here is the important message. I am already thinking of a few more stories and want to know what you as the readers would prefer so voting is now open for the following prompts or feel free to message me a new one:
> 
> 1) SS/HG Hermione falls back in time and is asked a serious question. Does she follow the rules and not meddle, or does she risk everything for a chance at a brighter tomorrow? 
> 
> 2) SS/HG Harry and Ron abandon Hermione in the middle of the woods during their hunt for horcrux. Hermione goes to the one person she thinks can help in search of sanctuary.
> 
> 3) SS/LM/HG Minerva offers Severus and Lucius jobs and surprisingly they accept. How will life turn out for these two close friends when a certain new young Charms professor catches their eyes. 
> 
> Thanks again for your support and I hope you all look forward to my next project as much as I am.


End file.
